Alternate Version
by ARTZZ21
Summary: What if Carrie didn't destroy prom, what if she didn't go with Tommy, what if Miss Dejardin found out and stopped it, what if Chris gets karma and the most important question What if Carrie met others like her? Read to find out : under editing
1. Another Version

Hey I made a redo of chapter one since it's not that good

**Carrietta "Carrie" N. White "**

_**Appearance: She is a beautiful 17 teen year old girl, with pale blonde hair, sea green eyes that were stated to be her best feature,cute button nose pale skin that were glowed in the sunlight, a hourglass figure.  
**_

_**Personality: She's shy, timid but outward girl. She's a religious christian and tends to be naive about things because of her mother cultist ways. She can be extremely sensitive, but whens she had enough she can get aggressive and pissed off.**_

_**Abilities: She's telekinetic and telepathic.**_

* * *

_**Margaret White: In this story she's more of a background character , but in like in the 2013 movie she's the mother of Carrie, she's religious, cult fanatic,crazy and insane because of her mental illness. She abuses Carrie but instead of her dying she'll change her ways.**_

_**Appearance: Messy red hair, dull skin, coal eyes and deranged and maimed all over her body.**_

* * *

_**Ralph White: He isn't dead he just lives in Seattle. He got away from Margaret**_

_**Appearance: He's a handsome man that's where Carrie got all her looks from, same blonde hair, sea green eyes, oval shaped face, button nose and athletic body build.**_

_**Personality: He's a kind and genorous person that can help people, he's a christian but not religious as Margaret.**_

_**Abilities: Telekinetic, telepathic like his daughter and immense strength**_

* * *

_**Christine "Chris" Hargenson : Yeah she's a bitch like in the movie but she doesn't poor blood on Carrie instead she's gonna get karma. Chris hates Carrie because of her beauty.  
**_

_**Appearance : Chris is an attractive girl with chocolate brown hair, icy blue eyes, tan skin, oblong face shape, peer body figure.**_

_**Personality : As you Chris is Queen Bee and leader of the Ultras,she's mean, cruel and hates Carrie White because of her looks so it's just jealousy and for who knows what**__**. She can be nice at times.**_

* * *

Carrie woke up from her alarm clock she tossed the covers off her and sighed, she rubbed them and got up from the bed tiredly.

Carrie is a beautiful girl though people could see it they were afraid of interacting with her because of her ways which were forced on her by her mother.

She had pale strawberry blonde hair that was thick and slightly messy but framed her oval shaped face, pale skin that was smooth and almost flawless.

Her cheeks were red because of pale skin tone, so were her lips that were full and lush and were a pinkish red, her figure was skinny and curvy and had a nice pair of C cup breast, but her sea green eyes were here best feature.

She was a kind, nice, gentle, caring and very sweet, she's also timid, very shy and naive, also very introverted and anti social.

Her mother and the kids laughed and bullied her so much that her physical health was having problems so was her mental health because her mind was telling the words that kids spoke and told her.

She went to the bathroom, took a bath since her mother thought showers were sinful, the blonde turned on the water letting it run for a few minutes then shutting it off when the tub was full.

She took off her gown, got in the tub slowly and began washing herself.

Carrie came down for breakfast, she saw her mother Margaret White née Bringham. Her mother used to be very beautiful with long blood red hair, pale skin with freckles across her nose, and eyes so dark they were mistaken for ebony.

But now her hair is in red tangles and stringy, dull skin with dark freckles deranged and coal eyes.

She's insane, mentally ill, abusive physically and mentally, fundamentalist cultist and very mentally ill. Thinks everything is a sin, she also mutilate herself and is deranged all over.

When she came home last night her mother beat her and locked her in the closet so Margaret woke her up in the night and carried to bed.

"Carrie did you pray before you came down here?" Margaret gave her a stern look that said don't you lie to me "Yes Momma." Margaret set down a bowl of grit and a glass of water.

They both started praying then began eating. Carrie set her spoon down and looked at her mother, "Mama can you please buy me some close at the mall." The redhead looked at her "No." She said firmly.

Carrie protested "Why?" Margaret stood up, "Because those clothes are ungodly and clothes made for sinners. I told you no!" the blonde didn't listen, "I want to be like the kids at school, I hate th-" Margaret snarled furiously.

Margaret smacked her and beat her with a stick, Carrie cried ad was dragged to the closet for five minutes, then Margaret let her go and kissed head and Carrie left.

* * *

She was at school again, at her locker taking out her books.

When she first walked in, everybody stared at her laughing, snorting and disgusted but little known to the blonde, girls were jealous and gaping at her, boys were gushing.

Suddenly the locker slammed shut and she jumped in surprise and shock, Carrie looked to her right and saw none other than Chris Hargensen aka Queen Bee of the school and leader of the Ultras.

Students looked at the noise and stared curiously.

Chris is a very attractive girl with chocolate brown hair that fell slightly curled at the ends, tan skin and, her facial features sharp and thin pink lips that had a picture perfect smile, her body figure was athletic but pear with curves and her eyes were a cold icy blue and were almond shaped.

She was said to be very beautiful but she was not as pretty as Carrie.

She glared at Carrie and looked her up and down in hate, disgust and anger. The blonde was obviously the prettiest girl in school and everyone knew that but hate to admit it.

Chris snarled at Carrie and looked at her in jealousy and one thing ran through her mind **_"How come she's so pretty and i'm not! I'm the one that suppose to be beautiful not her. She's a freak and a loser why us she so pretty."_**

Carrie had her hair in fiery golden waves, big teal eyes pale skin glowing flawlessly, glistened like gemstones with long thick lashes that were darkest brown and full almost red lips that were lush.

**_"This bible thumping retarded bitch is suppose to be ugly and disfigured why is it her that is so pretty!"_** she thought as she removed her hand from the locker and pushed the timid girl.

"Carrie fucking White, what are you doing bitch?." she asked or more likely cursed the blonde girl and stared at her waiting for an answer.

"G-Going to math class w-why?" she stuttered and Chris toward over not because she was taller than her because she was shying away in fear.

"Aww little Carrietta scared, you think you're all that huh well your not you bible thumping retard." Chris pushed into the lockers, her friends join her.

"Creep!"

"Loser!"

"Retard"

"Freak!"

Tina smacked her books down on the floor, Sue stomped on them, Heather kicked them away and Nikki and Lizzy spit on them.

The Kids watching laughed and some did'nt even the teachers except Mrs. Dejarden who was pushed out of the way of helping Carrie.

Nicki grabbed a trash from her bag and threw it at the blonde, she began passing it around laughing as they threw it at her.

They all through garbage at her and didn't stop, someone in the crowd yelled Crazy Carrie and more laughter came.

Tommy Ros looked at Sue suprised and grabbed her "Sue what the hell are you doing," she ignored him and kept throwing.

The poor girl had tears coming down her pale cheeks and she collapsed to the floor in anguish, she sobbed and cried clutching her head.

"Freak!"

"Bitch!"

"Bible Retard!"

"Ugly!"

The hallways echoed with laughter, Carrie grabbed her head and screamed.

Than the laughter ceased slowly, teachers looked down ashamed of themselves, most kids had guilty looks on their face and the rest smirked but silently pitied and envied her.

Ultras, Nikki and Lizzy had sad looks of guilt and shame, Heather stared in shame at what she done.

Sue had the most guiltiest look and turned away when seeing her boyfriend look at her with disappointment and anger.

Tina swallowed and tried to hide her shame and disgust seeing Carrie scream and sob,

Chris felt something inside her heart and guilt,shame,disgust and disgrace ate her away but she smirked and spit on her.

Carrie screamed, bellowed and histerically rolled all over the floor with pain anger ad sadness.

She looked up at the crowed with an pain and suffering then she suddenly vomitted all over the floor, the crowd looked at her with sadness, shock and disbelief even Chris looked guilty.

The lockers shut open and closed over again and Carrie did not stop crying, Miss Dejarde came out the croud and hugged but Carrie could not stop crying untill she passed out.

Miss Dejarden death glared at everyone who laughed "CHRISTINE HARGENSEN WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" she howled loudly and smacked Chris straight across her face, the noise was painful.

Chris held her cheek in pain as she cried because of it. "You'll pay for this!" she cried out running away, Miss Dejarden turned to the Ultras and said in a deadly voice.

"_You **guys** Are suspended for 3 weeks you here and when **you do** come **you** will have detention for the rest of the school year with me and you will earn free days whether **you** like it **or** not** UNDERSTAND**!" _The girls nodded and left shamefully.

The students were giving detention too, and the teachers were reported to the principle for mentally abusing Carrie.


	2. An old friend comes back

Hi guys I edited this chapter so the plug it up scene will come soon.

* * *

Carrie woke in a hospital room, her eyes getting used to the light. She looked around her eyes gazing in wonder. "Where am I." she said to no one in particular, her eyes wandering around looking at the medical equipment and tools.

**"Why am I in a hospital.." **she wondered her eyes looking in confusion.

A heart monitor was far from her reach but close enough to see, it beep every moment monitoring her heart beat.

The pale haired blonde looked at the bed, which the covers were over her legs. She pulled at the covers revealing bandaged feet

She stared at her arms were bandaged too, along with her chest, neck, legs and stomach. Carrie blankly remembered what happened earlier and sighed.

Carrie looked in the mirror next to her, her face was not bruised but her cheek was red, her lips were almost swollen and bigger than usual, her hair was a little messy but straight, her skin was paler but almost translucent due to the light and her sea green eyes started back at her.

A pretty woman came in the room, she had brown with light strands in it in a ponytail, olive skin and hazel eyes.

She wore a doctors uniform that had tools she needed, a white shirt with buttons on, she has brown heels on and glasses, Carrie stared at her wonder, wondering why she looked so familiar.

The woman smiled kindly to Carrie, she walked to her and sat next to her in one of the chairs, she raised her hand and grasped Carrie's shaking it.

"Hi Carrie, My name is Dr. Horan i will be here to update you one everything." Carrie shyly shook her hand too whiled looking down, "Hello.." she whispered her eyes still glued to the ground her bangs covering lightly covering her face.

Dr. Horan eyes dimmed but were still bright, something Carrie couldn't quite figure out why "Do you have any questions Carrie?" she asked.

Carrie raised up her face showing her confused eyes "W-What are you here t-to update me on?" she questioned, stuttering slightly, Dr. Horan eyes dimmed even more.** "Aww used to be so full of joy what happened to the old her."**

"Oh,i'll be updating you about what's happening, what should you do to stay healthy and your medications for a week and three days until you leave." Carrie nodded and felt at peace that she was okay.

Dr. Horan took out a clipboard and a pen from her uniform pocket, she wrote on the line paper. She looked up from her clipboard "Do you feel like you are in pain or do you feel dizzy?" Carrie shook her head, her haid moving to."

"No but I do feel exhausted and woozy." her eyes still downward, Dr. Horan wrote all that she said and put her pen and clipboard . Horan eyes saddened and her entire face dropped,**" Oh God why did this happen."** she thought sadly.

"Carrie, your physical health and mental are having problems, do you know that all the wound could of been permanently damaging and your mentally unstable that could've caused you to get a seizure." Carrie's eyes widened in shock, her mouth gaped and nothing came out, but she knew why this was happening.

"Carrie can you tell me what's going on with you?" Carrie remained silent, Dr. Horan grasped her hands, eyes gazing sadly at her.

"Carrie please your life is in stake please tell me!" she pleaded but Carrie still didn't say anything** "Come on Carrie please!" **she cried in her head.

Carrie's memories flashed through her head in a rush, all her memories were nothing but horrible, only a few were happy moments but they left her so fast. She remembered all the abuse.

_First Flashback_

_Margaret forcefully put a three year old Carrie into the house, the little girl cried and tried to get away from her mother's stone grip,"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TALKING TO THAT BABYLON WHORE!" she snarled and swung her hand smacking Carrie the to the floor._

_Her blonde hair was tangled, her pale face was red and her eyes were filled with tears. _

_The little girl cried out in pain and her tears made her cheeks soggy, Margaret began to hit her everywhere making bruises, cuts and scratches one her body. Carrie screamed begging her mother to stop "MAMMA STOP PLEASE STOP!" she cried._

_Margaret dragged Carrie by the hair and stared at her her nose flaring." GO IN YOUR CLOSET NOW!" she yelled, Carrie shook her head. Margaret grabbed a butcher, and pointed it at the sobbing little girl._

_Carrie eyes widened in fear and she backed up, she pushed the three year old into the closet and locked it. Carrie bang on the door, she cried and begged to be let out the closet. Suddenly she felt something crash down on the roof._

_She callasped on the floor, tears coming fast, Carrie stared at the wall which had a crucifix of Jesus on the wall but she didn't noticed the trail of blood coming down on his arms._

_Second Flashback_

_Carrie was on her first day of school, her blonde hair was in a braid, her cheeks were tinted with pink, her pale skin glowed in the sun and her sea green had nervousness in them. As she walked by kids started to whisper,_

_"Mom said she her family was crazy."_

_"Daddy said to a fanatic."_

_"Let's stay away!'_

_Carrie frowned at the murmurs but kept walking to class. Her braid swung back and forth._

_At lunch time.._

_She took out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with apple juice, Carrie started to pray but stopped when the kids stared at her and laughed._

_"See Mom was right!"_

_"Get Away from me!"_

_Carrie flushed in embarrassment, tears began to cloud her vision._

_Third Flashback_

_In the library a twelve Carrie was reading her bible until a hand slammed on the table._

_Chris and Sue were teasing and making fun Carrie, "Hey Creepy Carrie, well going on you bible loser!" Chris snatched to bible and threw it down, Carrie bended over to get it but Tina stepped on it "Well come and get it." Tina threw it to Sue, then to Nikki._

_They all began to form a circle around her, Sue pulled the blonde's hair earning a hiss from Carrie._

_Chris ripped the bible, making tears form in Carrie's eyes. Everyone stopped what they are doing and looked at the scene most started to join the commotion._

_"Aww she's gonna crybaby aren't ya you little crybaby!" making everyone laugh at her but the librarian Miss Gardner who looked at her in pity then grabbed Chris by the arm_

_"You young lady and your friends need to get out and leave Carrie alone NOW!" she kicked out everyone except Carrie who she rubbed her back to stop her crying and the one's who didn't join._

_Fourth Flashback_

_A seventeen year old Carrie who'd grown up went into the showers, watching the girls talk and play around, once she found a shower that hid her from everyone else, she set her white towel down and turned on the faucet to warm._

_The water fell on her, she began scrubbed her hair, she then grabbed to bar of soap and began to scrubbed herself. When she reached her legs she noticed something, a trail of blood was coming down her legs. She dropped the bar that had blood on it and watched the red water in shock._

_Sixth Flashback_

_Seventh Flashback_

_"You can stay outside for the night and go to those boys you sinning harlot!" with Margaret threw Carrie outside on the pavement. Carrie covered in bruises and cuts sobbed as she watched her mother close the door. She fought Carrie for coming home late, resulting the blonde to getting seriously injuries._

_Carrie stood at the door waiting for Margaret to open it in the morning_

_She was soaked and shivering, tears mixing with the rain drops until they froze in mid air shocking Carrie. She went under the roof to sleep._

_In the morning Margaret opened the door and Carrie went up stairs to ope_

_Eight Flashback_

_"Carrie fucking White, what are you doing bitch?." she asked or more likely cursed the blonde girl and stared at her waiting for an answer, "G-Going to math class w-why?" she stuttered and Chris toward over not because she was taller than her because she was shying away in fear._

_"Aww little Carrietta scared, you think you're all that huh well your not you bible thumping retard." Chris pushed into the lockers, her friends join her._

_Tina smacked her books down on the floor, Sue stomped on them, Heather kicked them away and Nikki and Lizzy spit on them. The Kids watching laughed and some did'nt even the teachers except Mrs. Dejardin who was pushed out of the way of helping Carrie._

_They all through tampons at her and didn't stop, someone in the crowd yelled Crazy Carrie and more laughter came._

_The poor girl had tears coming down her pale cheeks and she collapsed to the floor in anguish, her cried went louder than the laughter itself_

_The hallways echoed with laughter,Carrie grabbed her head and screamed went louder than the laughter itself._

_End Flashback_

Carrie remembered it all, the abuse, bullying, pain, sadness and loneliness, only a few were happy moments but thew left fast, Carrie was abused physically, verbally, emotionally and mentally every single day. While she was stuck in a trance, Dr. Horan looked at Carrie, her eyes filled with worry "Carrie are you okay?" she said gripping her hand.

Tears started to blur her eyes and her lips quivered, her hands shook as she tried to hold it in but she couldn't last for all these years she suffered. "Y-Yes.. N-No.", she admitted

Suddenly Carrie bursted into tears finally letting her emotions take over her, she flung herself at the woman, her tears soaked her uniform.

Dr. Horan had eyes of concern and rubbed her back trying to calm the sobbing girl, whispering to her. "IT WAS _THEM_ AND MY MAMA SHE HIT'S ME EVERYDAY FOR NOTHING!" she forced out as she sobbed.

"Sweety calm down it's okay, it's okay." she whispered, calming Carrie down slightly but the girl kept crying.

"Carrie don't worry I will help you after i was your friend." she said smiling, and she held the girl by her arm, making Carrie stop crying the minute she heard the word friend.

Carrie eyes snapped opened in shock and disbelief,**"My friend." **she pulled back and stared at Dr. Horan straight in the eye, her blue green eyes meeting hazel ones. Carrie eyes had realization and complete disbelief remembering those eyes.

_Another Flashback_

_A three year old Carrie was playing in her backyard, her blond hair was braid, her pale skin glowed, she had cheeks that were pinkish red, and her sea green eyes looked like teal gemstones. She also wore a yellow sundress that was homemade went to her shins with sandals._

___She giggled her laughter sounding like bells and coo'd at her stuffed lamb,__She was also singing too,_

_Brightly beams our Father's mercy,_  
_From His lighthouse evermore,_  
_But to us He gives the keeping_  
_Of the lights along the shore._

_Estelle Horan neighbor of Carrie, was a beautiful girl with brown hair, light skin and hazel eyes heard Carrie singing. She went to the fence and peered down **"Aww she's so cute!" **she gushed as she watched the little sing and play with her lamb._

_Carrie sensed something behind, she tuned around to look. When seeing Estelle, she smiled adorably and walked to the fence, her small hands grasping the edges._

_"Hi Carrie!." she said cheerfully, Carrie hugged her stuffed lamb, "Hi Stella." she said her blue green eyes gazed into hazel ones, Estelle saw innocence in the little girl's eyes but something else to loneliness._

_"Why aren't you playing with the other kids Carrie?" Estelle asked while smiling, Carrie's mood changed and her mouth frowned "Mama doesn't let me play with the other kids because she thinks they are sinful wicked children." she said sadly._

_Estelle's eyes widened, **"What the hell is wrong with this woman !" **she screamed in her head._

_"Wait so you mean you don't have any friends." she said in a remourseful tone. Carrie shook her head. "No, the only friend I have is my stuffed lamb Mama gave me when I was a baby." she said looking down. Estelle looked in pity for the young child._

_She smiled softly "Well how about I be your friend Carrie, I'd love to play with you." Carrie's eyes brightened and she smiled showing her teeth "Really Stella, thank you." she jump up and down, went through the fence and hugged her legs making Estelle laugh._

_They played from that day on until Carrie had to go but Margaret found out and Estelle moved away making Carrie sad for days._

_End Flashback_

Carrie had a shocked looked on her face, realization and disbelief crashed down on her, The girl who became friends with her fourteen years ago was sitting right in front of her.

"S-Stella?" she stuttured, her eyes began tearing up. Dr. Horan nodded smiling gently, Carrie wrapped her arms around her old friend "You came back!" she cried out and Estelle hugged her back.

"Of course, After I graduated, I went to college to get my degree but I regretted it because I left you alone for years. So after I went to medical school, i'm also engage with a nice man, I came back to Chamberlain to become a doctor and also to see you again." Carrie eyes had peace.

"And look you've grown into a beauty Carrie." she coo'd looking at her appearance. Carrie frowned and look down again "But the school says I'm ugly. And it's true." she said her voice shallow.

Estelle frowned, her face turned strict and grasped Carrie's hands, she lifted up her up her face."Carrie look at me, you are beautiful just look." she turned Carrie around and showed her the reflection mirror.

"You see look at how pretty you are, your blonde hair looks like shiny, it may be a little messy but a still thick and smooth, your skin may be pale but you have a fine complexion, and your eyes are beautiful, such a fine shade of teal Carrie, also your'e lips are pinkish red, full and lush too." Estelle grasped her shoulder, grinning.

Carrie stared at her reflection then smiled, happy to know that she was beautiful.

The door opened and the ladies looked, it revealed to Rita Dejardin "Miss Dejardin." Carrie said smiling, Rita walked up and sat on the other side of the bed in the chair.

"I just wanted to see you are your feeling okay." she said, her eyes staring in concern but Carrie ressured her saying she was fine. She turned to the other woman and raised her hand.

"Hi I'm Rita Dejardin Carrie's gym teacher." Estelle grabbed her hand shaking it "I'm Dr. Horan but you can call me Estelle, i'm an old friend of Carrie." she said as the two woman smiled. Carrie felt her eyes closing due to exhaustion and she fell on the bed her eyes closing.

They both looked a Carrie who fell asleep, her blonde hair fell against her face, her mouth was slightly open and her chest heaved up and down. Carrie looked cute while she was sleeping

The woman coo'd at her, Estelle's face turned serious and nudged Rita "Can I talk to you outside this is important." she whispered, Rita nodded.

* * *

The two left Carrie to sleep and Estelle softly closed the they were in the hallway, Estelle frowned. She then turned to Rita, "Carrie's physical and mental health are crashing down do you know why."

Rita eyes widened and she shook her head, "No the only thing I know Carrie was bullied everyday at school. But today was too much, I heard someone scream and laughter so I went to check out, everyone was throwing things at her and yelling and poor Carrie was crying. She later went hysterical so I went to help her but I was pushed out the way. After I went to the front of the crowd she vomitted all over the floor, I tried to calm her down but she calasped. I took her to the nurse then they found bruises and cuts everywhere and now she ended up here."

Estelle gaped in shock , Rita knew the first answer but Estelle knew the other,"Me and Carrie used to play with each other fourteen years ago but Margaret found out and she grabbed Carrie then she said 'STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU JEZEBEL WHORE!' my mother came out and told Margaret to leave me alone" she exclaimed making Rita look in disbelief.

"She dragged Carrie by the wrist I swore I saw her wrist cracking. She slammed the door and I could hear crying from inside, screams and shouting became louder then I heard beating sounds and all I could do was look in horror at the house."

"After I saw the wounds, I was horrified and all I could think was 'Is Margaret abusing Carrie' and I was right, Carrie told me everyday that she would hit her for nothing." she said then suddenly her eyes went darker.

Rita was not only shocked but she was furious, furious at herself for not stopping, furious at Margaret for abusing her, furious at the students and teachers for bullying her and furious on how thing continued.

"THIS NEEDS TO STOP SHE DOES NOT DESERVE THIS AND THIS IS ALL THAT CRAZY LUNATIC'S FAULT!" she shouted, she growled making everyone except Estelle move away from the two, Estelle nodded her head, her eyes flashed furiously and she snarled.

Both She and Rita would stop the abuse Carrie suffered from and they would make sure of that.

* * *

Yep I bet you wern't expecting that, here is the character bio and i'm sure you know Estelle from the book and the 2002 and 2013 movies right.

* * *

_**Estelle "Stella" Horan :**_

_**Appearance: Beautiful woman with brown hair, hazel eyes and olive skin plus a modelesque figure.**_

_**Personality: Kind, sweet and heart of gold personality.**_

_**Abilities : Medical skills and her takwando ( sorry don't know how to spell it.**_

* * *

_**Rita Dejardin :**_

_**Appearance : Attractive woman with red auburn hair, brown eyes and fair skin.**_

_**Personality: Rough, caring especially to Carrie who is like a daughter her and is the complete opposite of Margaret.**_

_**Abilities : Strength, military fighting, martial arts.**_

* * *

That's all for know and see ya later


	3. One down, one more to go

Hey guys the next chapter came quickly because I did it on an iPad

* * *

Estelle drove in her black Toyata, she pressed harder on the pedestal, speeding the car to 50 speed limit.

She gripped the wheel, her nails ripping the leather, her eyes were like a lion watching a deer.

When she reached her stop, the pressed on the brea making the scar screeched and slow down to stop.

Estelle got out the car and slammed the door, she put on her glasses and walked on the driveway, she stared at the house, the paint was a dull blue, the roof and the window seals were white, they were white flowers on the seals and a screen door was black.

"The place still looks the same even after fourteen years." she stated, Estelle walked to the door and rung the doorbell. She heard a banging and wondered what it was.

The door opened, Margaret appeared and stood "Hello I'm Dr. Horan can I come in." she said in a sweet tone but secretly had a deadly vibe to it.

Margaret stared the woman and let her in, Estelle looked around and sat down in the kitchen chair.

"Why are you here?" She questioned as she set down a cup go tea for the both of them. "I'm here to discuss about your daughter." Margaret tensed "Why did she do something bad." she glared.

"No Carrie didnt do anything." she said sipping her tea that tasted like cinnamon, The redhead raised a brow "Well then what are you her for?"

Estelle glasses shined as she set her teacup down "Do you know where your daughter is right now Mrs. White?" she asked, Margaret snorted "Shes probably off to those boys house that little who-" "No she is not you bitchy lunatic!" Estelle cut her off.

Margaret's eyes widened "What did you say oh wait I remember you you were that jezebel slut that played with my little girl huh!"

Margaret stood up "What do you want now you sinning harlot!" But Estelle stood her ground.

"Margaret White Your the only sinning harlot here" Estelle stood up to matching her gaze darkly to Margaret's own.

"Did you know that she is in the hospital because of you You abused her didn't you you lowly shitty excuse of a mother!" she snarled causing Margaret to gasp.

"She loved you a true mother would never abuse their own daughter especially if she still loved." Estelle sadly sighed. "I do lo

"And now she's told me why she had the bruises, so I called the police." She took off her glasses revealing hazel eyes that had malice in them.

Margaret snorted "Oh please if the police will come then why aren't they here huh because you have no proof I did it." She walked back grinning.

"Well remember fourteen years ago, you found out that Carrie and I played together and I thought I heard screaming also and beating sounds too so I guessed you were hitting her, Carrie also told me everything,and even if I don't have proof we will go to court wouldn't the judge have the same guesses like mine." the smile on Margaret's face was gone .

"Plus The police are coming right now and you won't have a choice to stay here." Estelle smiled darkly, her eyes gleaming evilly, Margaret backed up to the counter,she secretly (or not) took a knife and hid it behind her back thinking that Estelle didn't notice.

Margaret walked back to her slowly "Oh and don't worry Margaret I'm sure that you will have your fake scriptures to preach your own shitty cult that doesn't have anything yo do with God To whoever will listen."

Margaret let out a cry and swung the knife at her, Estelle didn't flinch as the blade came to her "YOU WILL NOT SEND ME TO JAIL YOU WHORE YOU WILL GO TO HELL NOW!" She shouted.

The light cuts off and a figure twisted the older woman's arm making Margaret cry in pain and drop the knife, she dropped to the floor. The figure stood by Estelle, a lights came on and revealed to be Rita.

"Did you honestly think that you were gonna hurt me." She asked while glaring at the red head."You can't hurt me, or Ill hurt you." Estelle stepped on the woman's had making Margaret cry in pain.

The older woman looked up at Rita "Aren't you from Carrie's school help me here this jezebel slut Is attacking me!" She pleaded but her eyes had a different story.

Rita smiled deadly and crossed her arms, "You remember me right Miss Dejarden Carrie's gym teacher. Well I recently heard that Carrie was being abused so me and Estelle made a plan to stop you."

Margaret's eyes widened "Y-You mean t-that you knew about this."she stuttered in shock. She got up and tried to attack again but Estelle kicked her down.

Rita and Estelle smiled cynically

_Flashback_

_Rita and Estelle were planning on how to get Margaret to stop beating Carrie and forcing her, Both woman walked outside of the hospital and went to parking lot hiding behind a big red van,  
_

_"So what are we going to do first Rita?" Estelle whispered, she took off her glasses and put them in her pocket. She shook with excitement and her eyes had mischievous in them._

_"Plan A is that you're going to go to Carrie's how's and teach the bitch zealot a lesson. Then I'll call the police and break in the house from the window, we will threaten her to never hurt or touch Carrie again, then we leave and she'll have no proof that we were there and she gets arrested." she explained then smiled darkly._

_"Okay but what can you do to attack Margaret she's pretty strong if she gave those bruises to Carrie, plus she could even have a weapon," She said, confused on how Rita will defend herself._

_The auburn haired gym teacher pursed her lips "Well for one thing do you know martial arts? I do and I know military fighting, what are your abilities?"_

_"I know Takwando and expert in hand to hand combat. Oh and I also have a couple of swords and guns that we can use don't worry my fiancé gave them to me in case." Rita grinned evilly, "Perfect, after that we go to the school and punish them severely, the students won't expect it coming."_

_Estelle smirked "So we'll meet up at my place for the weapons right ?" Rita nodded but realized something or someone._

_"Wait what about Carrie? What's gonna happen to her after we put Margaret in jail?" she asked almost forgetting about the blonde._

_"Oh right, we will take her into our care. She'll be happy than she was before." She said smiling "Yeah and even she could have some friends and we will do every thing to make her happy." she agreed._

_Estelle's face turned serious "We should get started now." Rita turned away and walked to her car, when she turned back she silently said good luck._

_End Flashback_

"Y-You

"Yep, now that the job is almost done let us tell you something." Rota took out a pistol and Estelle took out a katana.

The woman held up Margaret on the wall, Estelle held out her sword to her neck and Rita pointed out her gun to Margaret's head.

"_IF YOU EVER TOUCH CARRIE AGAIN, WE WILL FIND HER, SKIN YOU ALIVE, STAB YOU AND SHOOT YOU WHILE ENJOYING IT DO WE MAKE OUR SELVES CLEAR!" Rita _barked their eyes showing darkness.

Margaret nodded fearfully, they let her down "Oh and one more thing." Estelle whispered in her ear, the lights shut off then turned backed on, the two were gone leaving no trace of them being there.

"By the way, me and Rita are taking Carrie into are care, and now she'll be happy without you there to ruin and bye you witch."

The door broke down and officers stormed in, they held guns up and glared at Margaret "HOLD YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR!" Margaret held up her hands quickly showing the scars on them and two female officers walked with hand cuffs.

"Margaret Brigham White you are under arrest for child neglect, abuse,endangerment and attempted murder."

"What but I didn't do anything!" She yelled, the male officer raised a brow "Then why does your daughter have wounds all over her body? She didn't just do it to herself Right?" Margaret stayed silent.

"Her health is going down because of you, you barely care for her and you threaten her with a butcher knife, you also tried to kill me and Rita so now you pay the consequences." Estelle appeared and stared her down, Rita stood by her side.

"Carrie is also being adopted by me and Estelle so she can be happy." Margaret snarled "YOU CAN'T TAKE MY LITTLE GIRL FROM ME YOU JEZEBEL SLUTS SHE'S FINE WITH ME!."

"She's not yours anymore, you had the chance to be a mother she wanted a long time ago, you rejected it." Rita said calmy and nodded the to officers who nodded back.

The female officers lunged at Margaret grabbing by the arms holding her back, the older woman struggled to get away.

She was handcuffed, but struggled to do so. Margaret was dragged at the out, her hollering could be heard across the neighbor hood. Police cars and trucks were all over the house, a yellow tape blocked the streets from entering. The media was videotaping the whole thing.

People came out of their houses, the people from Carrie's school came out staring at Carrie's house and she saw Margaret handcuffed **"What the hell!"** The Ultras thought staring at each other.

Margaret began screaming in complete insanity, tears flooded her face, snot ran into her mouth and lots of saliva came out of her mouth. Her hair was very tangled and her eyes were filled with madness.

Soon she was loaded into a police car at the back of the seat, she banged at the window with her head. The police car drove off.

Everybody went back inside, the police came up to Rita and Estelle "Can we talk about later at the station?" the two nodded.

"But we have to back to Carrie." the two left

* * *

With the Chris..

Chris was at her house, her dark brown hair was in a ponytail, she had makeup on, she wore a tank top and jeans **"I wonder how that Fucking bible retard is doing." **She thought

"Let's watch TV." Chris said, she looked at her television watching it, when she turned on the news

"Tonight Margaret White has been arrested for abusing, neglecting, endangering her child Carrietta White."

Chris eyes widened and she stared surprised

"Carrie was found with bruises and cuts all over her body, and was said to be in a coma for 3 days, she said that Margaret has been abusing her for all her life and endangering her health." The news lady said.

"Estelle Horan her doctor told us that Margaret threaten to kill her and kill her and Rita Dejarden her gym teacher."

John Hargensen father of Chris and is also a lawyer, heard the TV and stopped to look

"Wow I knew that she was a zealot but to abuse Carrie well she deserves it." She said smiling.

Amelia Hargensen mother of Chris, stared at the Tv and looked down at Chris her blue eyes glaring at her.

John gaped in shock remembering that when Chris was banned from prom, the principle told her that she bullied some of the students.

" Carrie was also said to have problems with her physical health, they said it was from bullying and it caused severe head trauma, breakdowns, seizure's and coma's."

Chris looked down her heart pounding. "Little bitch pretending to be sick huh well i'm just gonna have to do something." she said evilly.

She called Tina and discussed a plan.

* * *

Sue turned on the tv, her golden blonde hair was loose, she wore a pink shirt and pink pants.

She watched the news,"Tonight Margaret White has been arrested for abusing, neglecting, endangering her child Carrietta White."

"Carrie was found with bruises and cuts all over her body, and was said to be in a coma for 3 days, she said that Margaret has been abusing her for all her life and endangering her health." The news lady said.

"Estelle Horan her doctor told us that Margaret threaten to kill her and kill her and Rita Dejarden her gym teacher."

" Carrie was also said to have problems with her physical health, they said it was from bullying and it caused severe head trauma, breakdowns, seizure's and migranes."

her mouth was open and her eyes wide, 'Oh my god." she said, "I didn't know I thought it was just a joke."

"But she did deserve it." She thought but remembered the disgusted look on Tommy' s face.

"She probably fake it."

* * *

Tommy turned on his tv, he watched the news.

"Carrie was found with bruises and cuts all over her body, and was said to be in a coma for 3 days, she said that Margaret has been abusing her for all her life and endangering her health." The news lady said.

"WHAT!" he yelled in shock

"Estelle Horan her doctor told us that Margaret threaten to kill her and kill her and Rita Dejarden her gym teacher."

" Carrie was also said to have problems with her physical health, they said it was from bullying and it caused severe head trauma, breakdowns, seizure's and migranes."

"Dammit Sue." he sighed as he weaved a hand through his hair.

"Why can't you leave her alone."

* * *

Carrie opened her eyes slowly, she looked around now one to be there "S-Stella?" she asked "M-Miss Dejarden?" she got no answers. Tears filled her eyes, as she bit her lip trying to keep.

A sob escaped then another sob, a tear strayed down her cheek. **"They left didn't they I knew it! They are like everyone else."** she thought

She put her face in her hand and bawled, tears soaked all over the covers, she screamed loud enough for the whole hospital to her. The hospital shook like thunder struck the ground, things fell of their place.

The door opened, and Estelle and Rita ran in worried, they wrapped their arms around the crying.

"Carrie what's wrong sweety? Are you hurt." Estelle said, making the blonde look at the two "I-I thought y-you l-le-ft." She chocked, Rita rubbed her arm.

"Honey we will never leave you, we will always be there when you need us." Carrie calmed down and wiped her tears, she smiled. The two woman looked at each other and nodded.

"Carrie, your mother in prison." Estelle said quickly, making the blonde widen her eyes "WHAT! WHY!" she yelled, Rita sighed " We called the police and we kinda threaten her too before they came in." the blonde only stared in shock.

"But we did it for you so you can be happy."" Please don't be mad Carrie I know you love your mother we're doing this for your own good." They kept trying to explain why they did it but Carrie made them stop talking.

Carrie closed her eyes and leaned back "Well I used to love her, but now after what she did to me I don't think that she felt the same." she shook her head.

"After what she put me through she made all the love I felt for her go, i'm just happy that she's finally in jail and I don't care if something bad happens to her." Carrie frowned " But where am I gonna stay?" She asked.

"Oh don't worry Carrie, me and Rita will adopt you, you can do anything you want, get new clothes and buy makeup too and will get you a touch phone and we'll do everything we can to make you happy." Estelle said, Carrie smiled joyfully.

The days of suffering were over and now Carrie was at peace.

* * *

Yeah guys, I bet you were wishing for that to happen and it did, but what's Chris planning this time.. it sin in the next chapter later.


	4. A new crush, a new friend?

Hey guys I've decided to write my stories on a tablet it's much faster than a computer and laptop and sorry it came later than expected.

* * *

A week later Carrie was checked out from the hospital, she waited on the steps for Rita to pick her up.

Before coming outside Estelle gave a few of her clothes to wear, she wore a blue shirt with long sleeves and had a v line but modest, blue skinny jeans that had rips in them and black converses.

She walked onto the parking lot, and a red Mitsubishi car stop up to her. Rita opened the car door and gestured her over with a smile.

Carrie got in the passenger seat in the front and closed the door, she stared at the designs, the car looked so brand new and it had that scent. It was so different than the one Margaret drive in, her old car was looked like it was made in the 1950's, the color was bronze and very unattractive.

The car engine started and the two left off, Carrie pressed the window button making it lower down, the cool breeze it her face as she looked at the outside which was zooming fast in front of her

"We are gonna go to your house to pick up your stuff, then you move in with me and Estelle." She said making Carrie raise both brows.

"Okay but how am I gonna move in with both of you?" Carrie stared at her confusing, making Rita snap her head up.

"Oh I forgot to mention that, Estelle and I agreed that you'd stay with me for one month and you stay with Estelle the next." Rita explained, Carrie nodded her mouth forming a silent O.

They stopped at Carrie's drive way, and Carrie got out the car. She opened the house and went in, she closed the door behind her and walked up the stairs, her foot steps making the steps creak.

When a Carrie got to her room she went to her drawers and took out the stuff she wanted and needed.

The clothes that she grabbed, Carrie put them back in disgust **"I can't believe I actually wore those clothes." **She thought. She grabbed her toothbrush, hairbrush, bible,a few of her nicer looking clothes and her old lamb.

Carrie walked up to the attic, it was dusty but organized. She passed by boxes, but one thing caught her attention.

It was a picture book, Margaret didn't want to take a lot of pictures because she thought of them as wicked.

Carrie picked up the book that was covered in dust and opened it making dust fly. She coughed swinging her hand back and fourth, when the dust cleared the first pages had four cases.

The book showed a woman who looked younger and youthful with red straight hair, dark eyes and white skin complexion and a tall and built man with strawberry blonde hair, fair skin and sea green eyes.

The man was holding a baby with a little light hair that looked blonde, pale skin and eyes that matched her own. She stared at it her eyes widening. "Who is this man." She whispered

The man had very similar features that Carrie had herself, same hair color, same eyes, same nose, same face, shape and smile.

"Is that my father?" Carrie asked to herself. She held onto the book and finished looking for what she had came for.

She grabbed a few boxes, containers and the picture book she had earlier, Carrie left the attic and walked down.

When Carrie left the house she turned around , "Finally time to let go." She said and turned to Rita's car.

Rita opened the car trunk and packed her stuff in it, they both got in the car and drove off.

Carrie stared at the book and opened it again, going to the next page. The man before was kissing a baby cheek while the baby looked to be giggling.

Rita looked down a the picture and smiled "Is that your father?" she asked, Carrie nodded and turned to the next page, a picture of a baby from the first page.

"Where is your father Carrie?" she asked, Carrie tensed and looked down "Margaret told me he died before I was born." she said.

The redhead frowned in pity "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." She apologized, the blonde shook her head shaking her hair.

"No it's okay but in the first picture it shows my mother, father and me when I was a baby, so I think might be alive."

"Awww you look so cute when you were a baby!" Rita gushed, Carrie lips curved up slightly as she flipped the next page.

It was the baby again who was smiling showing her gums adorably, she flipped onto the next page, it showed two adults who were standing with her parents and herself.

She stared closely at it **"Are these my grandparents?"** She wondered, she flipped to the next page.

Her mother was in a wedding dress and her father was in a tuxedo, she flipped to the next page and it surprised her.

It was two girls, one with striking red hair, white skin with freckles, and dark eyes, the other with brown hair, light skin but with the same freckles and eyes. Two adults stood by them smiling, a woman with red hair, light brown eyes and freckles, a man with brown hair, light skin and dark eyes.

"That's Margret when she was a child, she looked so happy unlike now." Carrie said, Rita agreed. "But who is the other girl?" asked Rita, carrie shrugged.

Another photo was by it, a girl and a boy stood with blonde hair, light skin and sea green eyes.

Carrie couldn't help but wonder why they looked so much like her. She soon figured out it was her father and aunt.

The car stopped, they were in front of Rita's house. The two got out the car, took Carrie's stuff out then went inside.

Rita's house was brown but white on the roof and the window seals, it had light bronze boards on the floor, it was also three floors, with six bedrooms and six bathrooms.

"Here choose any room you like, when you find your room I'll help you pack." Carrie nodded, she went up the stairs her steps squeaking as she went up.

Carrie looked around for a bedroom, her eyes wondering around. A bedroom caught her eye, she peered into it.

The room had white wallpaper with a purple tone, the floor had fur on it, a queen sized bed stood in the back, there were two drawers, one in the left corner and one in the right. A desk stood where the bed was, a lamp and papers were on it. The room also It had a bathroom in it that was purple, had a shower and tub with a toilet and was tiled.

She went in the room and put her boxes down, "Rita, I found the room I wanted!" She called out, Rita came into the room with the rest of her stuff.

They packed all her things, Rita brought a laptop, a tv and a clock. She set them down and connected the tv.

Once they were finished it was 5:00, the two went downstairs "Do you want go out?" We can go to Kelly Fruit." She asked, Carrie agreed and the two left off.

They drove up to the restaurant, it had a big sign saying Kelly Fruit. The two went inside, it had a general amount of customers but not crowded.

"How about you find a seat and I go get our orders." Rita suggested, the blonde nodded and walked to a booth, a person bumped right into her side."Oh I'm sorry." A low voice said, a hand grabbed carrie arm and pulled her up.

Carrie looked up, it was a boy about her age, he had shaggy brown hair with bangs, fair skin and gray blue eyes. He wore a red and blue stripped shirt, jeans and a a pair of Nikeys

Carrie felt her cheeks heat up and did a little job go cooling them down, "That's okay it was my fault anyways." She reasoned, rubbing her arm.

"No I wasn't looking where I was going." he countered, "Nope it's my fault I was being a clutz." She countered back.

"I going to have to disagree Im more of a clutz than you." she shook her head at that.

"Let's call it a tie." The teens agreed on that and laughed. "I'm Freddy Holt." He extended his hand, "I'm Carrie White." She shook his hand.

They both sat down at a booth,"So you go to Ewen High?" He asked, Carrie nodded "I'm in my third year second semester, do you go there?" She replied and asked.

"Yes I'm in my third year too, second semester." He smiled, "People say I'm nerdy and geeky and more rude things."

"But you a cool guy, I know how you feel. I'm bullied everyday and I don't know why, it's been like this since the first grade." She groaned pitifully.

"Wait Carrie White, people say your ugly, crazy and a lot of mean things, but you don't seem like it you're actually very pretty and nice." he said raising a brow while squinting.

"R-Really, I only heard two people call me pretty, I'm sure it's not true." She said blushing, Freddy grinned himself blushing.

"Are you kidding, you're really pretty than most girls at school. The girls like to put on makeup, but you show you're natural beauty and I like because of that." He said, Carrie smiled genuinely.

"Thank you you're the first male to ever say I'm pretty." Her face was red, Freddy chuckled his face became red too.

He stood up,"I have to go see you at school, you can sit with me at lunch." He said, they both smiled at each other and Freddy left.

Rita returned with their food, it was two burgers with fries with ketchup and two sodas. She placed the tray on the table and sat down the two began eating.

"So who was the boy you were talking?" Rita questioned, Carrie blushed and smiled."Oh just a boy from school named Freddy Holt." she shrugged, Rita smirked. "It looks like Carrie has a crush." She teased making the blonde go redder.

"N-No I don't he's just a s-sweet g-guy." She stuttered and looked down. "Anyway let's get eating."

Carrie grabbed a burger and began eating it fast and stuffed fries in her mouth, surprising Rita who stared at her in shock. The blonde grabbed her soda and drank it down, "BBBUUURP!" she belched startling Rita and a few people by.

"Wow for a girl who's neat and organized, you sure now how to eat and burp!" Rita exclaimed as she ate her fries. The blonde mouth was full and she drank, "When ever I eat like this Margaret used to punish me for not having manners." She explained swallowing her food.

They finished their food and left, Carrie noticed Freddy who were with his friends, he looked up at her and smiled, she smiled back and waved.

The two drove back home, they went in the house. Carrie took out her bible and read peacefully.

She put the bible carefully back on the desk, she looked at the time. It was 8:15, Carrie went into her bathroom, took off her clothes and went in the shower.

She turned on the hot water and a little of the cold water, it came like rain on her, she took a bar of soap and cleansed herself.

Carrie noticed a bottle of shampoo+conditioner, she grabbed the bottle and squirted it in her hand.

She began to massage her head, the shampoo and conditioner doing its work. She washed out then product and turned the water cold for a second. Carrie shivered but ran her fingered trough her blonde hair.

She rinsed out the product and turned off the shower. Carrie used her powers to make the water come off her body and hair, they formed into drops.

She raised her hand, the drops formed into a bubble. Carrie dropped them in the shower, making a splash.

Carrie walked out with a towel around her, she grabbed her nightgown, underwear and put them turned the lights off,dropped on her and fell asleep.

Rita went in the room, and smiled at the sleeping girl. She draped the covered over her and left the blonde to sleep.

* * *

Carrie was taking a walk to the library, when she arrived the blonde took out her library card and went inside. Estelle noticed her and walked up to Carrie.

"Hi Carrie." She smiled and Carrie smiled back "Hey Stella, do you know if there is any books about telekinesis?" She asked, Estelle nodded.

"Keep this as a secret but I have telekinesis. I can move things with my mind" she whispered, Estelle started at her in shock "Really show me." Carrie held out her hands, Estelle hair flew brunette brushed her hair down and sighed "Okay you have telekinesis, but how did you get them?" Carrie shrugged.

"I was born with them, I read that telekinesis is passed down from mother to daughter and its a genetic disorder from father to child." She explained. "Wait Carrie is your father Ralph White?" She asked, the blonde nodded making Estelle breathe deeply.

"Carrie what did Margaret tell about him?" She questioned, Carrie was taken back "No she told me my father died before I was born but I found a picture book that had him and a baby." She took out the picture book.

"You know what just forget about what I said if Margaret told you he died then she's probably right." Estelle shook her head and walked away "I have to go bye!" She waved she left.

Carrie raised her brow, she turned away and looked at the shelves, without looking she bumped straight into a person."Oh I'm sorry I want looking at where I was going." the blonde apologized.

Carrie looked at the person, a girl who looked to be her age, she had neck length dark brown hair, chocolate skin, oval shaped face and brown eyes with the limbal ring around them. She was wearing a white shirt with sources, red jeans and sneakers. She was also an inch taller than Carrie

"It's okay, I kind of wasn't paying a attention." she reassured the blonde, Carrie took out the book she was looking for, the girl stared at her long strawberry blonde hair. She reach up and touched her hair, startling Carrie who looked at her in confusion.

"I like your hair, it's so soft and long." The girl complimented, the blonde smiled "Thank you." Carrie blushed said. "I also like your hair too its smooth." The girl grin cheekily, "Thanks."

"I'm Renee Clark." She held out her hand and Carrie shook it. "I'm Carrie White." she said shyly, they both smiled.

The girls sat down at a table and talked to each other,"I just moved here, I live in a Christian family. I believe in God truly." Renee said.

Carrie sighed "I'm a Christian too but my mother used to write fake scriptures to get me to follow her, she even abused me for nothing." Carrie layers her head on the table "But now she's in jail."

" I go to starting Ewen High on Monday do you go there?" Renee asked,"Yeah everyone treats me like I'm not human I'm bullied everyday." She looked down, the brunette frowned.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel I used to be alone everyday because I was different and I used to keep it to myself but now I'm happy." She said rubbing her arm, Carrie looked up at her.

" Look here's some advice If you want something in life that, you believe you can't get it always try to reach it.' Renee quoted making the blonde smile.

"I like you Carrie can we be friends." She asked, Carrie tensed "R-Really I only had one friend, but she's more like a mother to me." Renee smiled "Well you have one now whether you like it not." Carrie was shocked at the generosity.

"But once you find out more about you leave like everyone did. I'm known as the religious zealot" Carrie looked down again. Renee frowned and held her hand

"Carrie I don't like people for a title, or what people say about them, I like people for who they are, not on the outside but on the inside."

"T-Thank you I'd love to be your f-friend." Carrie stuttered as tears of joy came out.

* * *

"Teeny, let's tease Carrie ." Chris said on the phone evilly,

_"Ooooohhh what are you planing." _Tina said, laughing. She shook with excitement

"Let's make make fun about her tomorrow every time we see her, tease her about how ugly she is, and you can tease about anything you want."

* * *

Hey sorry for posting late but mom made me delay and the next chapters will be coming very soon they won't be late like this one anyway here's the bio

* * *

**_Freddy Holt :He's a photographer and a video nerd, in this story he has a crush on Carrie but unknown that she has a crush on him._**

**_Appearance: He's very cute with curly brown hair, gray blue eyes and fair skin and slightly strong build._**

**_Personality: Very sweet guy, likes Carrie for who she is, nerdy, geeky, shy, kind_**

* * *

**_Renee Clark: She's my OC, a version of myself, I was thinking maybe Carrie could have a friend._**

**_Appearance: Very Pretty (I not being prideful I have self esteem) with dark brown hair, chocolate skin and big brown eyes with the L_****_imbal ring._**

**_Personality: Is a slight introvert but outgoing, stubborn, aggressive and nice And artistic._**

* * *

**_Well thats all all for now goodbye my lovelys!_**


	5. Friends, Book, Bullying

New chapter! Yeah edited this chapter it has the plug it up scene. I'm gonna have to move it to chapter 3 and edit some scenes out. Oh and Margaret is getting arrested just need to replace it in the correct place.

Chris is already banned from prom, I'm not showing the scene so don't ask.

sorry it came two weeks later, I was kinda lazy but I needed my rest schools starting soon but don't worry I still be able to post very early.

I made few chapter now so it's a bonus four chapters!

and i forgot to mention this in the first chapter all the appearances of the characters except oc's, and characters that I don't own are based on the 2013 movie.

It's like in a book or novel that a person or more is unattractive but in the movies they are really good looking it's called adaptional attractiveness but I love the Carrie novel but it's just that, what King describes her.

Why because the classic blonde hair bitch annoys me I based Chris appearance on the book and the 2013 version, by the way Chris is not only jealous she hates Carrie for who knows what when the poor girl did nothing to her.

Also I don't really like making a complete outcast or misfit very unattractive or very repulsive (I'm not saying ugly because it's a strong word) so I liked chloe's appearance because she's very pretty (I am going to make a very unattractive main character even though I despise the feeling.

Maybe I make a fanific that shows Carrie's appearence in the the fanfic will be based on the modern

But gives her a better appearance no acne or chunkiness, she'll be a tiny bit bloated but slim, oily white skin and mousy, flat blonde hair with split ends and I will let Chris dump blood on her but she won't massacre everyone.

Instead she'll stand up to Chris with others. i made her appearance based on the book, but didn't make her very unattractive, shell have a pretty face under that messy hair and unattractive .

And people please if you think there's gonna be gay sex please turn away, someone asked me in the reviews and I was like HELL NAHH!

Anyways, back to the story

* * *

Freddy went out for a walk, went around the neighborhood and into the park. He took out a camera and took pictures of trees, flowers, and the nature around.

He noticed a beautiful tree with white roses on the branches, his lifted up camera and snapped the photo several times.

He noticed a familiar girl in the photo, with pale almost translucent in the light, pale strawberry golden blonde hair that looked like fire, full reddish pink lips, and large teal eyes with thick long curled dark almost black eyelashes. The background made her more beautiful, the white roses enhancing her looks made her look angelic.

Freddy stared confused and looked up, Carrie stood there walking over. He gazed at the startling beauty who came up to him shyly "H-Hi Freddy ." She said shyly, Freddy nearly gushed on how cute she was."Hi Carrie." The blonde Sat down next to him.

Renee came up to them "Hi Carrie." She said smiling and looked at Freddy "Who's he you're boyfriend." Renee teased, the two both blushed and shook their heads vigorously.

Renee chuckled "Relax i'm just teasing you." Carrie relaxed "Freddy this is Renee, Renee this is Freddy." She introduced, they both shook hands and grinned.

"Hey I was gonna go grab a bite you guys wanna go with me?" They nodded at the brunette, and left off to a restaurant named Xin Xin where they have Chinese food.

They got to the front desk. The girl had the classic Asian features, dark hair, yellow skin, small face, but had striking big grey eyes that looked austrilian.

"How may I take your order?" The girl asked "I'd like chicken fried rice with broccoli, wings and an egg roll." Renee was the first one to say anything.

"I'd like the noodles vegetables please." Freddy told her.

"And I'd like the wanton soup with meat please." Carrie said, The girl wrote down their orders, they meals came and they ate at the park, enjoying the with each other.

* * *

People stood in the gymnasium waiting for Principle Morton to come up. They talked at bit, the Ultras noticed Carrie and went up to make fun of her but saw her talking with Freddy.

"Today we have a new student com on up Miss Clark." The doors opened revealing a stunning girl with dark hair, warm chocolate skin and cocoa brown eyes, she wore a blue patterned shirt, black jeans and black boots with shoelaces.

The girl came up to the microphone "Hey, I'm Renee Clark. I'm in your senior class in the first." Renee walked over the bleachers walked up and sat down by Carrie. Chris got up and walked to the brunette "Don't sit by the freaks come sit with us." She said in a snobby voice.

"Why would I sit next to a snobby rich girl who thinks she's in power of everything." Chris grumbled, and glared trying to intimidate her, "Do you know a who I am!" The dark skinned girl didn't seemed fazed.

"A snobby bitch!" She said unafraid "No!" Chris yelled, Renee raised a brow "Who are you supposed to be ?" Chris stared at her "I'm the girl who can ruin your life…" Renee stood up, Chris stared a little scared since she was taller.

"Well I'm the girl who can punish you for that." She grinned innocently, making the audience shocked at that, no one ever talked to Chris like that

Chris screamed then went back to her seat, angrily mumbled. "Why would you want to hang out with the zealot!" Someone yelled, Renee smiled "I like her because she's different and its a good thing." With that she plopped down next to Carrie and Freddy.

Carrie waited in the pool for the game to end, they were playing pool volleyball. She stood, shyly as she seemed to blend in with the shadows.

Suddenly a ball came in her direction, it splashed down. The other girls girls turned her way staring at the blonde.

Rita told her to join in the game "Come on Carrie, you can't stay in the sidelines forever." The blonde went up to the other girls holding the ball.

She raised the ball then hit it but then it hit Sue on the back of her head, "Ow!" She turned to Carrie, the girls began laughing.

Sue let it go and started laughing to, the timid blonde started to giggle but she heard Chris "YOU EAT SHIT!" She yelled as she threw the ball.

They started laughing at her, Carrie lowered her and frowned.

In the locker rooms...

Carrie came in the locker rook shyly, looking at the girls playing around. She found a shower isolated and went in it.

The blonde turned the setting to warm, she began washing herself. Carrie took the bar soap and rubbed it on her skin, she lowered her hands to wash her thighs.

Something caught Carrie's attention, a trial of red liquid began to flow down her legs to the floor. She stared in shock at the red water.

The blonde raised her arms, only to see her hands were covered in blood. Carrie looked at her hands in horror, she screamed in fear of dying.

"AAAH! HELP ME!" she grabbed her towel and tried to hold the blood, Carrie ran to get help so she ran into Sue and grabbed her.

"EEW! Get of of me you freak!" she yelled pushing her away, then she looked at her white shirt that had two bloody hand prints, "Look what you did to my shirt" Sue gazed at her blood covered hands and looked in shock at the blood.

Chris face turned into disgust at the the blood,"Ew it's period blood" she said staring at Carrie,the other girls had looks of disgust too.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" Carrie screamed but the girls didn't help her, Chris pulled out a tampon from the locker and threw it at her.

"Plug it up Carrie!" she yelled, Sue grabbed a pad and threw it too, then Tina, Heather then all of them threw tampons, pads and liners at her.

Carrie tried to avoid them as one hit her in the face. The blonde felt hurt, terrified and shocked, Sue stopped what she was doing.

The golden haired girl stopped smiling, she frowned and felt guilty for what shed done.

"PLUG IT UP!" "PLUG IT UP!" "PLUG IT UP!" Carrie backed up, as a few hit her, she still had her hand out,"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE HELP!" She begged trying to grabbed them but slipped on a tampon making her fall to the floor.

Carrie scooted back to the wall crying while they all laughed.

Chris took out her phone and recorded the whole thing.

With Renee...

Renee fished her gym class and headed to the showers, she began hearing loud chants and a familiar voice screaming. **"What is that?"** She thought.

She ran into the locker room being careful not to slip, she found a crowd of girls throwing sanitary napkins at her friend.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" She shouted, Renee pushed through the crowd and finding Carrie crying a bloody towel covering her.

The brunette rushed to her crying friend, and crouched down. Carrie hysterically began scooting to her, she grabbed Renee's shirt getting bloody handprints on it. Renee shook her, trying to calm her down but it didn't work.

She then slapped her, making her relax "Calm down Carrie it's alright. You're okay, this is your first time right?" Carrie stared confused, "W-What f-first ti-ime?" The brunette's eyes softened at that. "You don't know huh do you."

Rene brought Carrie to the sanitary locker, the girls moved out the way as Renee glared at them. She got out a pad and began cleaning the girl with a wet towel.

The brunette showed Carrie how to put the pad on her cotton underwear, Renee helped her put back on her clothes and the two left to Rita's office.

* * *

Renee was tapped on the shoulder, she turned around. Carrie stood behind her, looking down "R-Renee, t-thank y-you for helping me." She whispered, the brunette smiled at her.

"Freddy asked about you, he was worried about you." Carrie smiled lightly, happy to know that he cared about her, Freddy came up to them.

"Hey Carrie, Hey Renee." He greeted, "I'm sorry about what happened. You want to out for a treat well pay!"

Carrie, Freddy and Renee became great friends, everyday they hung out, went out to eat, go shopping, and went to fun places.

Carrie and Freddy crushes developed into affection, then infatuation but then it went stronger, a word something people couldn't understand, not even Chris or Sue could understand it, it was love.

True deep desire of being together with someone, strongest affection, caring for each other and most of all trust. Of course when Carrie smiled it was different for Freddy. When ever she smiled for him, her eyes shine, cheeks flushed and brightened he face.

* * *

Margaret paced around the living room waiting for Carrie to come home. "Where is that little girl, maybe she's off to the boys, that sinning harlot." she yelled, Margaret grabbed a knife and cut herself on her arm.

She kept cutting herself and banged her head "They've probaly taken her and she is enjoying it!" she banged her head even harder until she heard the doorbel ring.

She walked to the door and opened it to reveal Estelle Horan her old neighbor.

* * *

It was for Carrie to move in with Estelle, packed all her things put them into her new room and finished fixing it up.

When Carrie was sleeping, Estelle silently grabbed a box and opened. It was a book.

Estelle was reading the book, her hair tied into a bun and hazel eyes hard. It was the book called the Ten.

_A child will be Crown, the second child wil be the Heart and the third child will be the Soul, and the last child will become the Eye._

_Unfortunately the ancestry line is unknown, people might try to claim the Crown, Heart, Soul and Eye by their mutated genes._

_The first child father will leave her and her life will become horrible_ Estelle's widened at that.

_The child will suffer, she will find a friend, a lover and sister._

_Bu__t she will rise up and lead our group. The other nine can't know yet but they will join together so they will defeat the evil that's coming._

_She must join with the other leaders or it might end humanity._

_The are rebels are after them this book is unknown so I trusted you Estelle good luck._

Estelle sighed and knocked her head with the book "Shit this is bad."

The brunette picked up her phone and called Rita "Rita this is important this is about...

* * *

RIIING RIIING

An alarm clock woke up the sleeping beauty

Carrie breathe in and out as she walked to school, her anxiety levels were high (like I said mental problems) she swallowed and arrived there.

She arrived at school, trying to ignore everyone around her. She started hearing things again.

"Crazy Carrie is back!"

"Eww the freak is here!"

"Bibble retard!"

Carrie took out her book from her locker, she closed and a hand knocked them away. She turned up to the person, Tina Blake stood there.

The girl was man attractor with long dark brown hair fell to her back, light skin that was very smooth, medium brown eyes that make man swoon, full lips and a curvy body. She wears light makeup unlike Chris who slightly overdoes it.

She was popular like Chris or but not as quite attractive but she can sure have man followers. Very mean and manipulative and seductive because of seducing Mr. Ullman. She does have a concious though, she secretly regrets bullying Carrie and is a bit envious because Carrie is prettier than her.

"Hey Crazy Bitch what are your doing." She snorted, students saw this and giggled quietly. Carrie lip wobbled and tears burned her eyes but she kept them in "I-I'm gonna be l-late for class." She turned away from Tina and went to homeroom.

Tina kept taunting her, "Bloody Carrie!" The hallways snorted, the pale blonde began to stumble, she trip and shakily got up.

Freddy passed her and smiled, Carrie smiled back and and looked down. The brunette looked, at the boy and snickered, "Hey, everybody Carrie got a crush!" She yelled, causing the hallway to erupt in laughter.

"Oh no, migraines coming." Sweat ran down her face,Freddy glared at Tina and helped Carrie up "You okay?" He asked, his stormy ocean eyes had worry, Carrie nodded her head "Y-Yeah I'm f-fine." Carrie turned around, Tina gazed at the blonde and felt remorse in her heart.

When she reached halfway class, Sue Snell blocked her.

She was a beauty with shiny golden blonde hair that cascaded in waves, fair skin that was almost flawless, ocean blue that boys get lost in,round bow lips and a triangular figure.

Very popular, can be mean and rude but actually due to being afraid of what people might think, she hid her real personality which is really sweet, nice and kind in truth she's actually a great person.

"Hey Freaky retard, go back praying with your Mama." She shouted Carrie heavily sighed "Please I-I just want to go to class." Carrie went around Sue only to be knocked straight to the ground "Well, go back to praying." Sue stepped on her book.

Heather came up to Carrie, she's very pretty and cute with shoulder length red hair that was soft, pale skin with natural pink cheeks, jade green eyes and a petite but tall form.

She's mean but is actually a very sweet and nice person. She bullies people because of peer pressure.

"Sue's right, go preaching at church retard." Carrie stood and reached for her book but Heather grabbed it and threw it to Sue, the two began playing monkey in the middle. People began to cackle some shouted words. Carrie head whipped around, she imagined the book hitting Sue and Heather.

The book suddenly whacked Sue in the face and hit Heather in her gut hard, the golden blonde grasped her face and the redhead to clutch her stomach, the two glared at Carrie "You did that huh." Heather pushed her into the lockers.

The pale blonde began to breathe heavily, she slid to the ground. A migraine was causing her to get dizzy. Carrie's body shook, Sue and Heather put on a guilty face, they stared at each other and looked down, the two eventually left.

Carrie vision began to blur and she shakily reaches to grabbed her book and but a hand reached and grabbed her book. It was Renee. "Hey Carrie, she smiled, then she grimaced in concern, "Are you alright?" Carrie didn't have time to explain, she fell to the floor and and all she heard was her name being called.

* * *

_Flashback Dream_

_A baby sat in a cradle, asleep as she softly snored, she had full head of pale blonde hair, long eyelashes, red cheeks, small nose and full pink lips. She wore a homemade night gown that was silk and laced, a yellow blanket rested on her and a small stuffed lamb were in her small arms._

_The baby sensed someone come into her room. She telekineticly began closing the door and windows without knowing, but the person made the door open. The person stepped in smiling sadly._

_She tensed as she heard footsteps come closer and felt herself being picked up and cradled, the baby woke up and yawned adorably and rubbed her eyes and opened them big hues getting used to the dark._

_Big sea green eyes watched the figure holding her. A man with strawberry blonde hair, light skin and blue green eyes stood above her. The baby knew it was her father, she coo'd then raised her tiny hand and grabbed his finger pulling on it._

_Her father kissed her forehead and put her back down "Goodbye my baby __girl." He whispered and with that he left the room, the baby began to cry wanting her father to come back._

_End of Flashback_

Carrie shot up sweat coming down her face, she breathed in heavily and looked around. She was in the nurses office, Renee was sitting next to her.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" The brunette asked, her oval face had worry "Y-Yeah I'm fine." She whispered, **"Did Margaret lie to me about my father."** Carrie wondered, Freddy came in. "Hey Carrie I heard you fainted I came to see you." He smiled walking and siting next to Renee.

"The nurse said you were having a migraine, she prescripted a medication for you." Freddy said, giving a bottle of pills to her.

Rita opened the door and came in the room "Hey sweety, you were having a migraine trauma again." The auburn woman came in, "Again?" The two asked and looked at the blonde.

"Don't worry she just having a migraine a week." But the two didn't seemed conviced at that. Carrie yawned cutely, "I feel sleepy..." She whispered, Rita smiled "Go get some rest sweety." Carrie nodded and was out like a light.

"Yeah Carrie is having mental problems and it's after her health." Rita explained, Renee and Fredd's eyes widened at that "I want you to watch over her, she keeps denying our help I'm counting on you."

They nodded, and left the nurse office.

* * *

_**How was it okay next chapter might come up in a few hours I said a few! Here are the character bios.**_

* * *

_**Tina Blake: best friend of Chris hargensen**_

_**Appearance : Very attractive with Brown hair, light skin and doe brown eyes with a curvy figure.**_

_**Personality: mean, cruel manipulative and seductive but deep inside she's very good at heart. Envious of Carrie's beauty.**_

* * *

_**Heather Shryes: best friends with Sue Snell**_

_**Appearance: Pretty with red soft hair, light skin with pink cheeks and green eyes.**_

_**Personality : Mean, but very sweet and nicest of the Ultras. She feels sorta jealous that Carrie is pretty.**_

* * *

_**Nicky and Lizzy Wilson: twins sisters.**_

_**Appearance: gorgeous with white skin, raven black hair and green eyes.**_

_**Personality : bitchy, but nice and kind.**_

* * *

_**I do have a few riddles about the chapters later**_

_**A destruction is coming,**_

_**the main will find her paternal,**_

_**the main will collaborate with others,**_

_**there powers must combine before,**_

_**it destroys us.**_

* * *

_**The closet to the main must protect her,**_

_**for they are her family,**_

_**evil is after the main,**_

_**so the battle must be started**_

* * *

_**the cruel will loose and be lost in despair,**_

_**while the main will fight stronger and win.**_

_**The cruel will loose everything,**_

_**while the main gets more,**_

_**the cruel does not understand,**_

_**but now she will know**_

* * *

_**Guess what it means, I won't give out hints you have to figure it out and bye the way when I say turquoise and teal it's a blue green color.**_

_**Bye my lovelys see ya later.**_


	6. It's true bullying causes suicide

hey guys, it's been a while since I made a chapter and I apologize for my tardiness. Anyways guess what I made four chapters so it was a surprise.

This chapters is about Chris and how she bullies to much Carrrie triggering her to try to commit suicide, She'll physically harm her. Yes I know I'm so cruel.

Yep I know what your thinking, Chris is so evil or how could I do that to her or poor Carrie but don't worry shell get revenge I already told a reader about it any only that reader I'm not giving any spoilers.

Okay so now I have to update my New Generation stories been a month and I haven't updated the document, so this will be a little later than usual.

oh I forgot to mention, Freddy and Renee know about Carrie's telekinesis.

Warning: this chapter may be intense and trigger emotions.

* * *

Carrie woke and left the nurse office, before being pulled back into a door. It was Nicki and Lizzy Standing behind her.

They were very gorgeous with long silky raven hair that shined like midnight, milky snow white skin, emerald eyes and a voluptous figures. The two looked like Snow White twins in real life.

Very bitchy but very kind and sweet, they feel secretly guilty for making fun of Carrie like Tina. Very popular like Tina but not as attractive as Chris or Carrie which made them feel jealous.

"Hi bloody Carrie."

"Bloody Carrie!"

"Plug it up!"

They snickered, laughter came again. Carrie head felt dizzy so she turned away from them leaving the twins ashamed at making fun of her.

Carrie went to the library, picked out a book and left the room. She went to the hallway while reading her book and bumped into someone.

It was Chris with a smoothie spilled on her designer clothes that were expensive, the brunette icy blue eyes went filled with anger and glared darkly at the blonde.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID FREAK!" She shouted, scaring Carrie earning some looks. "I-I'm sorry, I dint me-" a hand put roughly to her face. "Shut up, You bitch!" Chris cut her off.

"YOU WILL PAY YOU FUCKIN PAYHETIC RETARD, YOU EAT SHIT!" Chris snarled, her face getting close to hers. "Well aren't you gonna say something! Go back to your mommy. " She spit in her face. Chris pushed her a couple of times.

"YOU UGLY BITVH!" "RETARD!" " PATHETIC!" " Chris called her all those things and kept pushing her.

Carrie suddenly felt anger course through and she pushed Chris back "THE ONLY RETARD AND BITCH HERE IS YOU!" She yelled, the hallway got silent. Everyone looked shock.

The blonde realised what she said, Oooh she was in deep shit now.

Chris grabbed Carrie and pulled her into an empty classroom, the Ultras followed behind her. Chris glared at her darkly and smacked her.

"BITCH HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" She growled, her icy eyes staring coldly at her, the blonde held her red cheek"I didn't mean to do r-really." Carrie felt tears corner her eyes.

"Shut up I'm gonna make you pay bitch!" Chris threw Carrie down, the brunette began to kick and punch her, the Ultras watched in amusement but Sue, Heather, the twins and Tina giggled.

Students past by and watched the scene, Chris kept hitting her, a giggle was heard then another the the school was filling with laughter.

Chris looked over her shoulder "Something take off her clothes." A boy in a jock uniform came up and stripped Carrie out of her clothes leaving her in undergarments.

A jock came up and stomped on her bruises her ribs, a cheerleader kicked in her side and soon the Ultras and the other popular people were wounding her.

Carrie began having trauma, and a mentally began hearing thing but some were actually said.

"Pathetic!"

"Ugly bitch!"

"Freaky retard."

"Plug it up!"

Hurtful words swirled around her head like a tornado, suddenly Carrie gasped and began to suffocate. Tommy, Erika and George saw the commotion and tried to stop it.

Tommy got up and glared at Sue who looked back at him, he shook his head with a disgusted look on his face. Sue stopped what she was doing and looked down, Carrie's body was covered in bruises, scratches scars and cuts.

She looked at her hands which had blood on them. Sue shook and looked directly in Carrie's eye, all could she see was suffering. Sue grasped Heathers shoulder and she stopped realizing what she was doing. The redhead lowered her head shamefully.

Freddy and Renee noticed a crowd and saw Carrie covered in wounds, they both looked at each other and came up to Carrie "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" They both shouted, Carrie fell to her knees and Freddy caught her.

Freddy lifted Carrie's face, showing scratches that were bleeding making her face a bit bloody, a busted lip, soggy paler skin and a bloody nose. Freddy looked up at a girl who didn't hurt Carrie, "Get Miss Dejardin and call the nurse." He ordered and cradled Carrie in his arms. The girl nodded an ran to get her.

Renee got down and rubbed Carrie's hair, "These injuries are bad, we need to try to fix them before they get infected!" She said urgently, getting tissued out of her bag and began wiping Carrie's arms, with disinfectant.

Carrie looked up showing beautiful turquoise eyes that were red and watery meeting Freddy's stormy ocean ones. "F-Fred-dy?" She stuttered a lump in her throat, "Yeah you're going to be okay." He whispered, and brought her close.

Chris felt something in her heart but she chortled "Aww, losers love each other come on kiss already." She teased, the students except the ones that didn't hurt Carrie laughed. They kept laughing until they heard an actual snarl.

They turned to a brunette who was trying to calm herself down but couldn't, Renee breathed in heavily, she inhaled and exhaled, she felt her blood boil. Renee turned and death glared darkly, her chocolate brown eyes turning into bright amber.

Her teeth seemed to turn into canines and clenched, her nose flaring, lips pulled into gnarl and eyebrows narrowed down. She looked an young adult deer, now she was like a lion or tiger ready to devour someone.

Chris icy blue eyes met amber ones and she backed up, Tommy, George and Erika shared looked and walked close to Renee just in case she was gonna send someone to the ER.

The outraged brunette stormed to Chris, but Tommy George and Erika held her back "LET ME GO! LET ME GET THIS BITCH AND SHOW HER SOME MANNERS!" She growled, using only a 1/5 of her strength to get away the others using all their effort.

"Damn this girl is insanely strong!" Erika yelled, her muscles bulging, Renee used 1/3 of her strength and ripped out of their grasp.

Tina blocked her way but as soon as she did Renee grabbed her and flung her twelve feet away, the brunette landed on the floor spraining her neck and back, she let out a pain gasp.

Billy came up and pushed Renee and glared at her, but that resulted in him getting a sucker punch to the face, he fell to the floor and was knocked out.

The twins came up and grabbed Renee by her arms but she swung them around their arms, the two collided into each other hitting their noses breaking them, Nicki and Lizzy clutched her nose, crying out in pain.

Chris looked at Heather and Sue but the two quickly shook their heads and moved away, a jock came up to Renee and wrapped his arms around her but she head gutted him and elbowed his side, the jock grasped his side and Renee roundhouse kicked him.

A cheerleader came up, she ran in front of Chris, she tried to slap her but Renee grabbed her arm, slapped her back so she could be in a sitting position and flipped her to the ground earning a painful groan.

Renee was almost three feet away from, Jessica Upshaw a frenemy of Chris tripped her, Renee handstanded and kicked Jessica in her face, she grabbed her forehead and Renee kneed her in the gut.

Freddy, Erika, Tommy, George, and the students watched the girl in awe, Renee beat up every person that got in her way. Erika shuddered "Okay this girl is not only strong she's fucking scary!" She screamed the group nodded.

Carrie saw black spots in her vision, she tried to keep her eyes open but her lids closed, her breathing halted. Her head fell to the side as darkness overtook her.

Chris stood frozen as Renee was 2 feet, she brought back her right fist and extended it, her fist was two inches away from her face but Renee caught her hand, she twisted it and and bended her arm almost breaking it.

Chris cried out and stared angrily and raised her other fist but Renee moved aside missing her, she grabbed Chris arm twisted and bended it like she did with her other one but not breaking it.

Chris screamed, Renee swung her leg under Chris making her backflip in the air and land on the ground. The brunette got up again, she tried to kick her and Renee grabbed her leg pulled on it and Chris fell the floor again hitting her head.

She grabbed the back of their head and groaned. Chris got up, only getting more bruises and cuts, Renee punched, kicked, and scratched her. Chris was covered in bruises and cuts, her face bruised.

Renee smiled, enjoying the sight, she falcon punched her in her face making Chris nose to dislocate. Something in that smile scared everyone watching.

Chris fell to her knees, she met amber eyes."You black bitch, you'll pay. I'll make you eat shit like Carrie!" She yelled, Renee smirked "How bout I make you eat this shit!"

She snarled, kicked Chris straight in the face, her head flight straight to her left side. Renee couldn't tell if it was dislocated or bended but she didn't care.

Chris fell to the floor unconscious, her chocolate brown hair messy, face bruised and a wounded body sprawled out on the floor.

Renee stretched and cracked her knuckles, her eyes returning from bright amber back to chocolate brown. Her face was back to normal, from a dangerous big cat to young but powerful deer.

She smiled and walked back to the crowd, they all stared at her. Her eyes changed to amber and they froze "What to do have a problem." They shook their heads, and her eyes returned to brown. She past the crowd, then came by Carrie.

"Did you really have to do that?" Tommy asked, Renee glared at him, her eyes turning light brown. Tommy raised his hands and backed away afraid to get hurt. "She's like a fuckin' lion when she's angry." George whispered/yelled Tommy nodded his head.

"Well that's done, are you alright Carrie?" No response, Freddy looked down at at the blonde, he widened his eyes seeing Carrie's head to the side.

"Carrie." He picked up her head showing her eyes were closed, "Carrie!" He yelled shaking her but she didn't open eyes, her put his ear by her mouth but he didn't hear any breathing at all.

He put his fingers to her pulse, realizing that there wasn't one at all. Freddy checked her wrist, no pulse there either. Freddy put his ear to her chest, her heart was slowing down, and fast.

Freddy got up standing with Carrie in his arms, her head supported by his arm and her legs dangling back and forth.

"Renee she's not breathing!" He yelled shocking the crowd realising what they have done. Renee stood up"WHERE IS FUCKING GIRL WITH DESJARDEN GODDAMMIT!" She shouted.

The girl before came with Mrs. Desjardin, who was running like a bull. She looked at the blondes body and actually growl "What. Happened." She said in a calm but deadly voice scarring everyone but the dark skinned girl, Renee came up and stared at her eyes flickering to amber, then orange then brown.

"Well, me and Freddy were talking and we saw a crowd, we went to check it out. Then we saw Carrie beaten up by Chris and most of the kids, by the time we got their Carrie was bruised and wounded all over. I gave Chris a little lesson on manners." She stated calmly, nodding her head. Rita looked at Chris who was unconcious.

Rita turned to Renee and smiled "Thank you for the lesson great job." Renee smiled at the compliment, "I do my best." She laughed but then her eyes flashed amber for a few moments, she looked at the crowd "You're lucky that there's a lot of you." She snarled scarring them.

"These wounds are too great, we need to call an ambulance or she might die!" Rita shouted, "Renee, Freddy, Erika, Tommy, George, and the ones that didn't hurt her come on with me!" They nodded and left the school but stopped when hearing a familiar voice.

The principle came, fortunately a boy told him about what happened "EVERYBODY EXCEPT THOSE WHO WEREN'T PARTICAPATING COME WITH ME!" He boomed and the students left, carrying Chris except the ones that tried to stop it or didn't do anything.

Tommy got out his phone and dialed 911 _"Hello?_

"Yes a girl named Carrie White she's in a life threatning position she's dying!" He yelled.

_"Okay we'll be right there!"_

He hung up, then paced around the hallway "Tommy stop walking, and hurry up the ambulance is here!" Tommy stopped hearing the brunettes voice.

Parameics came in the school rushing in, they put down the carrier and placed Carrie on top of it. They rolled her away with Mrs. Desjardin Renee and Freddy trolling behind.

The other group got on three rides, one that Tommy was driving, the other George was driving and the last one a girl driving.

They got inside the truck, they placed an inhaler on Carrie' s face to keep her breathing. Her heart was slowing down fast as the heart monitor beep long then beep again. Rita grasped Carrie' hand "Hang on there sweetheart." She whiepered, Renee silently prayed for Carrie begging God to keep her alive.

* * *

Two week later

_Flashback_

_A baby watched her bottle float in the air, she giggled raising her hands trying to reach it. Her mother came in with a pair of scissors and she raised it above, but a hold on her wrist stopped her._

_Her father stood in the door way extended arm, glaring at her mother and clenched his fist, she dropped the knife and looked down."Why?" He asked, walking over to the crib and placed the bottle down._

_The baby watched her parents, her sea green eyes staring "Ralph, she has your power we must get rid of it." Her mother yelled, long wavy red hair, pale white skin with freckles and eyes so dark they looked ebony. "Not by killing her !" Her father yelled._

_"She can't know about this when she is older, I have to leave for her safety!" He sighed, her mother gasp"But you can't this is our child, we have to raise her." She cried._

_Flashback end_

Carrie slowly opened her eyes, hearings shallow noises around her. She slowly opened her eyes revealing turquose eyes, Renee got up "She's awake!" The brunette ran over to her.

Rita jumped out of her chair and in a second she was standing by Carrie' s side, Freddy stood up and walked over the bed. "What happened.." Carrie was had a foggy memory, Estelld came in smiling "Hi honey, I'm very sorry about what happened last week."

Carrie widened her eyes "Last week." She asked confused, "Wait can't you remember?" Freddya stared at her, the pale blonde shook her head. Estelld turned to Rita "She was a foggy memory but not permanent." She explained, writing on her clipboard.

"Well, they did damage her bad so she would have her memory fogged up." Rita said frowning, Freddy nodded and Renee 'mmpg'. "What do you mean?" Carrie was still confused.

Renee sighed and turned Carrie's head to the mirror. Carrie gasped, her face had stitches that would leave scars but they would fade, bruises were on her cheeks, a cut lip and a a gash on her nose, her forehead was also bandaged.

Carrie remembered what happened and began to feel tears coming out. To people, they think it was just an accident but to Carrie it looked like she was deformed from birth. Carrie bursts into tears, everybody got up and tried to calm her down.

"Now I look disgusting even more.I so ugly!" She shrieked. Estelle's face turned strict and serious "Carrie you are not ugly." She said trying to reason her, but Carrie violently shook her head "NO! It's true like they all say! I'm worthless pathetic, I'm a freak!" Carrie choked out as sobs overtook her, she stared to go hysterical.

"Carrie you're not worthless or pathetic, and you are definitely not a freak." Rita grasped her shoulders, trying to calm her down."No you think the same thing Don't you.." Carrie whispered eyes wide open, "She's starting to loose it.."

"They're wrong about you Carrie!" Freddy yelled,"Stop listening to yourself and listen to us." Renee exclaimed."No Its true, Margaret was right!" She yelled going berserk.

"I HATE MYSELF I WANNA DIE!" She screamed crashing things down to the floor , the whole room went silent you could hear a pin drop, Estelle and Rita looked like they seen her in a roadkill, Renee had her eyes wide like plates and Freddy was gobsmacked.

Carrie got up and ran out the room, lightning fast as her feet could take her. She telekintecally shut and locked the door then burned it,hearing shouts and bangs.

She rain throughout the hallwats the nurses and doctors seeing this chased her but Carrie telekintecally put obstactes in their way from getting to her. She ran out crying.

In the hospital room..

"DAMMIT SHE LOCKED THE DOOR!" Renee shouted and banged her head on the wall, Freddy pulled the doorknob and sighed, "What are we gonna do we made it worse." He exasperated putting a palm on his forehead.

Renee looked at the window, she grabbed a medical instrument and flung at it shatter the glass.

Renee looked out, seeing a familiar blonde run on the street, things flying away as she passed by."There she is!" The brunette caught everyone's attention, Rita punched a hole in the door scaring the crap out of Freddy.

The auburn put her arm through the hole, she tried to open the lock but unfortunately she found out it was burned shut"Fuck this lock is burned!" With that she plopped down.

Estelle tore off the window seal, and broke the rest of the glass shocking Freddy. The window was now big enough to go out, Estelle jumped out and took off her uniform coat.

"Come on." Going into her car, the others followed, Freddy stood their scared **"These women are terrifying!"** he thought "FREDDY LETS GO!" Renee snapped making Freddy catch up.

It became dark as they drove. The Toyota shining as the wheels sped by the forest, the stopped and got out the car and looked around. They ran into the forest searching, minutes passed by and they couldn't find her.

Renee dropped to the floor, tears of frustration dripped down her face, Estelle put her face in her hands crying her heart out, Rita dropped down closing her eyes in pain and Freddy could feel wetness on his cheek his heart breaking.

The shaggy haired boy noticed something through a bush, a persons legs going to a rail. He walked closer, seeing the blonde he loved about to kill herself. He suddenly bolted running away from the forest following Carrie.

With Carrie...

It became dark quickly, the sun went down and the moon came up shining with the stars. Carrie ran into a forest getting hurt, her tears glistening in the light.

Carrie took off her bandages while running, tears seeping into the cuts. The blood ran down her stomach as she ran by a railroad and callapsed on the dirt.

Carrie could taste the saltiness and metal in her mouth, "**Your pathetic." **A voice that sounded like Rita whispered her. **"It will be so much better without you here."** She heard Estelle's voice said, Carrie clutched her head.

**"Worthless!"**

**"Ugly!"**

**"Stop trying, no one loves you and no one never will." **A voice sounding like Freddy's.

**"Freak!" **Carrie tore off her clothes leaving her in her training bra and girl shorts she pulled her hair and screamed.

**"I should've never asked you to be my friend you're disgusting!" **A voice sounded like Renee own.

**"Go and kill yourself! You'll be doing the world a favor."** A voice sounding Chris taunted, Carrie stopped scratching herself

Carrie eyes were wide open, she scratched her causing blood to come and seep into her hair. She stood up and smiled chuckling at herself.

"Why don't I, it will be better this way..." She whispered finally snapping, she giggled then laughed.

Carrie got up, slowly walking to the rail tracks seeing the train coming her way, then stopped hearing her voice being called "CARRIE!" a voice called out.

Carrie looked through the darkness seeing Freddy running to her, She turned away and ran closer to the tracks.

The blonde was about to jump where the train was facing her, until a hand grabbed her arm pulling her back. Two slim yet strong arms wrapped around her, pulling the blonde to his chest.

"Let me go Freddy!" She chocked out, sobs wracking her body "Carrie please don't do this to yourself!" Carrie felt tears drip on her head. The blonde telekinetically pushed him back, running to the rail only to be grabbed once again.

"Please Carrie, I beg of you!" He yelled, crying out struggling to fight the force."NO!" She yelled, arms uselessly elbowing him.

"Why, hang out with me!" She sobbed, stopped struggling then looked at him confused, tears streaming down her face. "Why are we even friends, why are so nice to me, why do you like me!" She questioned, "What? His eyes were open wide.

"Tell me why!Why do you like me!" Carrie demanded, her turquoise eyes glistening in the moonlight. Freddy put his hands on her cheeks, wiping her tears away "Because, care about you.."

Carrie stared at him confused and angry, "Why! Just why would you care about someone like me. I'm pathetic, worthless, disgusting and a fre-" Freddy put a finger on her lips silencing her rambling.

"Carrie, look at me in my eye." He ordered, Carrie look at him in the eye, her teary teal eyes meeting steel blue ones. "You are not pathetic, you are not worthless, you are not disgusting and you are certainly not a freak."

"I care about you because you are important to me." He continued rubbing her back, Carrie sobbed and shook her head, tears burning her eyes again, blood running down "Y-You're just saying that, y-you pity and feel sorry me like everyone else!" She denied.

"No Carrie, you are my friend, I wouldn't have become your friend if I felt sorry for you." The blonde looked at him through tear stained eyes, "R-Really...I-I'm important to you?" Freddy nodded while smiling and hugged her."W-Why?" Freddy smiled "Because, if you died, I feel like I just lost a part of my self."

The blonde wrapped her arms around him quickly and snuggled in his chest, "I-I'm S-sor-ry F-Fre-eddy, I'M SO SORRY!" She screamed, sobbing, her tears coming down like rain. Freddy rubbed her hair despite his stained shirt, "It isn't your fault, I've shoulda been with you when Chris was hurting you."

"Carrie, promise me, promise me to never ever do that again." Carrie nodded her head, "I-I p-promise..." She whispered, Freddy lifted up her chin, steel blue eyes meeting turquoise ones again. They leaned closer, until when when their lips almost touched a familiar voice reached their ears.

"CARRIE!" Renee yelled rushing to the duo, they jerked their heads back and flushed. The dark skinned girl jumped in the blonde making her topple over, Renee wiped her tears and glared at Carrie eyes running golden brown "Don't ever scare me like that again." Carrie nodded quickly afraid.

Rita grabbed Carrie in a bone crushing hug, making the blonde wince "Thank God your okay!" Estelle hugged her to, tears coming down her face.

* * *

Yep guess what next time it's payback MUAHHAHA. See you later


	7. Payback then prom

Hey guys yeh i said this might be in a few hours but I did say might meaning probably not so here it is!

Anways yep one of the riddles is this chapter read to find out. And by the way I took a reader's suggestion. Yeah guess what you know my oc is royalty because me in royalty, my ancestors were rulers of Bassa.

My great great grandfather has royal blood and my great great grand uncle is king of bassa.

* * *

Rita waiting in the gym, her eyes were watching the door like a hawk. When the door opened revealing half the students, her eyes went dangerous like a predator waiting for their prey.

"What you did last week was not only unacceptable, it was the shittiest thing you've ever done!" She barked, they cowered under her glare.

"What has she ever done to you, why would you do it!" Heather came up, "W-Well you could say she deserved it." She said nervously.

Rita face went blank like white paper, she walked up to the redhead "What did you say.." She said in a low voice scaring the crowd.

"SHE DESERVED IT! YOU GUYS NEARLY PUT HER ON HER DEATH BED!" Rita bellowed, her voice echoing through the gym."Why worry about her, she's alright anyways!" A girl said, Rita snapped her heard in the girls direction.

"Because Carrie is in the hospital right now, getting surgery!" She growled out, the students froze at what they heard.

"Did you know, that Carrie has mental and physical problems and it's effecting her health. Now she has several medications for it!" The crowd was shocked, not only physically and verbally hurt Carrie, they also hurt her emotionally and mentally.

"Oh did you know, SHE ALSO TRIED TO KILL HERSELF! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Gasp were heard, and everyone was filled with guilt from the damage they caused.

Sue stared down at the ground, guilt, shame, disgrace and etc crashed down on her. She caused Carrie so much pain, only because she wanted to keep her reputation up.

Tommy passed by her, he scowled at her in disgust and disappointment. He had not even looked at Sue without anger ever since the beating.

_Flashback_

_"Why would you do that!" He yelled, Sue cowered down "Babe relax it's just Carrie." She said trying to kiss him but he moved back in disgust earning a hurt look._

_"No, you saw a Chris Hargensen with beating up a girl who's made fun everyday fucking sakes and you have the audacity to join in!" Sue shrugged "We were just teasing her!" Tommy pulled his lips in disgust._

_"Carrie never did anything you." Sue fliched, "So why why this is to much the girl is in the hospital." The blonde shrugged but feeling guilty "She's fine."_

_"You've got some nerve Sue, I don't think this is working out." Sue froze at that, "What do you mean?" Tommy sighed, "Us." He said, the blonde widened her eyes._

_"W-What are you saying?" She stuttered shakily, "Sue you are sweet, amazing but the person that I saw today made me change my mind. I'm ending our relationship permanently." Sue felt tears burn her eyes._

_"No please Tommy, I love you!" Tears came out of her ocean blue eyes, Tommy looked away "Well I did love you but now I my thoughts have changed, bye Sue." And with that he walked away, leaving the blonde._

_Sue felt tears run down, she got on the floor and broke down, she wailed and sobbed "He's right what did Carrie White ever do to me?"_

_End Flashback_

"So I have a punishment, you guys wil do 25 laps, 65 pushups, and 100 killers and you will do it all year everyday, every week and if you refuse I will make sure that every college and university will hear of this!" Rita barked, the students protested yelling.

Chris came in the had a bandage on her nose, scars on her arms and welts on her body, she was still attractive as ever.

her father and mother came along with her. Amelia had ebony hair, pale skin and icy blue eyes that matched her daughter's own and John had chocolate brown hair and stern brown eyes.

"Miss Desjarden, I heard that a student beat up my girl. And you did nothing about it." John face was strict looking and serious, Renee came in smiling dangerously. Chris whispered to her father "Daddy, it was her!" John walked up to the African.

"Who are you?" John cleared his throat, "I'm John Hargensen and this is my wife Amelia, and I want to talk to you." Renee rose a brow "For what?" She asked smirking and looking at Chris eyes flickering amber. "I sending you to prison." Renee glared at him and Chris smiled smugly. "Why exactly?"

"You hurt my daughter, I m-" "And you put the blame all on me when Chris is all behind this?" John stared at the dark skinned girl "What do you mean?" Renee smiled darkly her eyes turned amber, it slightly scared John.

"Chris bullied several students, and even assaulted one." Chris sweated nervously, she tried to walk away but Amelia grabbed her arm and forced her to stay "You are staying here young lady."

John opened his mouth to say something but Rita cut him off "Mr. Hargensen, I suggest you stay quiet before I sue you for trying to get her arrested" Rita said, glaring "Your daughter physically harmed a student along with these kids right here, Carrie White is getting surgery." Renee said.

"Lies my daughter isn't li-" "I said be quiet." A girl walked up, she lowered her head in shame.

"It's true Sir, Chris and all of us did attack Carrie, I didn't want to hurt her but I was afraid of Chris bullying me too." John stared shocked and Amelia looked at Chris her blue eyes turning cold.

John turned to Chris, "Christine Hargensen, is this true?" The brunette looked at the ground "Y-Yes Daddy." Her father couldn't believe it.

Amelia slapped her daughter across her face, making the room go silent.

"Chris you are grounded for a week. I'm very disappointed in you." he said, Chris sobbed and ran out the gym in tears.

Freddy came in, he saw Renee smiling like a Cheshire Cat "What just happened?" Renee only ginned wider "The bitch is gone for a week." Freddy raised a brow, the african pointed at the crying brunette and he nodded his mouth forming a 'O'.

* * *

A man walked in the hospital room holding a banquet of flowers, he saw Carrie sleeping on the bed, filled with gifts and flowers. Her fiery blonde hair fell against her face, eyes closed and pale skin glowing.

He walked to the bed and set the flowers down, "Can't believe she has grown so much." He whispered, the man pulled his cloak off revealing blonde hair, light skin and sea green eyes.

He bent down and kissed Carrie on her head, he pulled back his cloak and left the room.

"Goodbye baby girl...". Little did he know, Carrie heard him. The blonde got up and whispered, "Daddy?".

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Renee jumped on the bed smiling, Carrie fell against her pillow "I feel alright." Renee hid something behind her back "I got something for you." She said.

Carrie stared at her "What?" The african held up a white bear that said 'I love you' on it. The blonde felt touched and hugged it to her chest, "Aww thank you Renee."

"You welcome, guess what? Prom is coming up in a month, It's been months now so I wanted to ask if you were going?" Carrie shook her head," No I can't it's gonna be a nightmare." Renee sighed, then looked at her in the eye.

"Well you are coming back in a week so better get ready, Carrie cause I'm dragging you over even if you don't want to. I'll get you a dress and putting makeup on you. And don't you dare think of using your TK because I have powers like you!"

The blonde still protested making Renee's eyes go golden brown, as soon as her eyes changed Carrie held her hands up in surrender.

"Renee?" "Mmhhm." The blonde looked down at the bed, "Can you help me with something?" the brunette stared at her obviously saying yes.

"Sure what is it?" The blonde twirled her hair,"I need a change. To become like you." Renee raised a brow, "Why do you want to become like me?"

Carrie shrugged, "After what happened a few days ago." The brunette stared confused, "What about a few da-Ohh that huh. Alright I'll help you only because after that."

Renee bought Carrie clothes that were normal and fashionable at the same time, not cheap nor expensive somewhere in the middle.

She showed the blonde the clothes but something caught her eye, it was a blue shirt with ruffles and sparkles, jeans with diamonds on them and flats with intricate designs of gold and black.

Carrie was excited to put them on but Renee smacked her hands away "Your are not wearing this for a week I want it to be a surprise." that sentence left Carrie sulking for a while.

Sometime later...

"Rita, I need a change can you help me?" Rita looked at her pursing her lips "Okay, but I'm going to call Estelle." She called her discussing the plan and Estelle came in five minutes with hair products, makeup and toiletries.

"Renee bought new clothes for me and said I couldn't wear them until next week." Estelle sighed, "I was so excited to do your makeup oh well next week it is." Making Carrie pout.

Later...

"Carrie you can't let them push you down. You have to learn how to face conflict instead of running away." Renee was instructing her for standing up for herself.

"But how? I'm to scared to face them." The brunette sighed, "Look despite your fears things have to change. It's either live with misery or get some happiness in your life." Carrie thought about it for a while.

She then gave up,"Yes I want happiness." The african smiled, "Then you'll have to work for it."

Renee started her training with the blonde, teaching her how to fight, how to stand up to people and fend for herself.

* * *

Carrie walked on the sidewalk, little did she know a boy about 10 years old came up to her."CRAZY CARRIE CRAZY CARRIE!" He yelled startling her, blonde finally having enough with the boy calling her that.

Carrie glared darkly at the boy making the boy stop on his bike, he turned away in fear, the boy fell off his bike. She chuckled and continued walking.

A car drove up to her and the window lowered down, it was Billy, Chris boyfriend.

"So I heard that your Mama got arrested, you probably faked it huh!." he snorted, she frowned.

Carrie tuned to leave to the left but Billy blocked her."Hey I'm talking to you you listen when I tell you something white bitch!" He yelled.

"You probably faked the bruises to, didn't you you little attention whore!." Carrie gritted her teeth and clenched her hands. **"No I will not let him push me around."** She thought angrily

"Well now you about to cry you big crybaby." he laughed, Carrie breathed and looked down."Well aren't ya come on cry bitch!"

When she looked back up, Billy froze. Her eyes were full of anger, her blue green irises looked greener and and her lips were pulled into a snarl.

"Go away Billy!" She growled the ground creaked, the delinquent left shuddering **"What's with her she's usually a crybaby."** He thought as he drove away.

As Carrie kept walking, Donna and Heather walked behind her giggling. "Hey Carrie I heard what happened to your Mama go and cry you big baby." Donna called out making Heather giggle.

Carrie slowly turned around, her eyes had a cold look in them making the two freeze. "Get the fuck away from me!" She shouted, a force pushed them back, Donna and Heather stared at her shocked and surprised.

Carrie continued annoyed that people kept bothering her, Nicki and Lizzy sneaked up on her "PLUG IT UP." they both yelled, Carrie turned around and raised her hand, the two fell back and Carrie towered over them.

"Oh for God sakes leave me alone!" With that she turned around, leaving the twins in denial that she just did.

The frustrated blonde had an dirty look on her, she arrived at school,people giggled the sight but were surprised to see the look on her face.

Carrie went her first class and sat down at her desk, she put her head down and groaned "Welcome to Hell." She groaned.

Sue walked up to her, she giggled joyously but it sounded fake. "Hi crybaby crying about your Ma- Carrie got and pushed her to the ground, her classmates turned to her shocked.

Car grabbed Sue's and picked her up, her eyes a were wild, her nose glared and her mouth clenched "If I hear that bitches name again, I am going to knocked someone's teeth out do you hear me!" she shouted making the other blonde and classmates nod quickly.

Tina came into class, she wore a jean sweater, white tank top and jean shorts, her eyes widened at the scene before her. She stomped over, ripped Carrie off Sue and flung her to the ground.

Carrie eyes snapped in anger and she stood and started directly in Tina' s eye, the brunette felt like Carrie could see into her soul as she stared back in fear "Don't Touch Me Again Tina Blake" Carrie said slowly pausing every word.

Tina backed away and sat down at her desk glancing at the strawberry blonde. The classmates stared at Carrie wondering why she was acting like that.

Freddy came in and smiled at Carrie with a blush on his cheeks, she smiled back blushing too. The brune sat down next to her, and engaged in a conversation. Tommy noticed the two talking and smiled, but he frowned when Sue sat right by him and he turned his attention anywhere but Sue.

Every since the beating, Tommy broke up with her, he said that he needed to stay away from him. He hadn't even looked at her, not with love or happiness, just disgust and shame.

Sue felt so guilty about what she did and looked at Carrie, who was talking to Freddy. She got up and walked to Carrie's desk. The two teens stopped talking and looked up at Sue, they both glared at the shifting blonde "What do you want?" Freddy questioned his eyes stormy.

"Carrie I-" "Look Sue just go away." Carrie cut her off, the blonde opened her mouth to say something but Freddy stopped her "Sue you heard her just leave." Sue wasn't done

"But I jus-" "Sue leave them alone." She turned around to see Tommy, "Just leave them alone she's had enough already." He stared at her, Sue went back to get seat pitifully and sat down, her eyes downcast.

The literature that Mr. Ullman came in "Alright class lets get started." He said as the bell rung.

He called up Carrie "Carrie your favorite poem did you bring one?" He said, some students laughed, Carrie nodded and stood up in front of the class. Tina winked at the teacher and grinned mischievously.

"Jesus watches me from the wall, his face as cold as stone if she loves me as she tells me why am I so alone." Most kids laughed at that but Freddy, Tommy, George and Sue heard the truth as she spoke. Sue felt guilty in her stomach **"I never knew she felt that way and I made fun of her for nothing."** She thought.

"Okay that was depressing!" He exclaimed making the class laugh more, Carrie frowned and glared at "Of course you'd say that. No wonder you like Tina because your a jackass and manwhore." She grumbled as she walked back to her away leaving a shocked teacher and classroom.

"DETENTION MISS WHITE!" He yelled, but Carrie raised her hand "I can't do that Ullman, um you'll have to deal with my mom Miss Dejardin." She said sitting in her seat, gaining shocked looks.

"Alright I'll let you go this time." He said grumbling, Tina stared at him shock and glanced at Carrie again. Freddy smiled and started at her gleefully. Tommy had his eyes wide **"What happened to the old Carrie. I like the shy one, but this side is awesome."** He thought.

Sue was surprised at Carrie's change of personality, she thought that she was ugly, stupid and crazy. Carrie was none of those things, she was very attractive even more attractive than her, sweet, gentle, and sensitive but deep down due knew she was the ugly one.

The bell rung and students left the classroom piling into the hallway. Carrie got up and walked to the library with Freddy. The two talked to each other, a few weeks ago you could tell the two loved each other.

Renee came in, wearing a green jacket and maroon pants with sneakers. She sat down besides the two joining the conversation.

The bell rung, they all left to go to the next class.

Tommy approached Carrie with hands in his pocket, apparently Sue begged him to take her to prom.

"Hey Carrie." The blonde looked at him, it shocked him to see how beautiful Carrie was actually with her fiery blonde hair in a ponytail, pale almost translucent skin and stunning turquoise eyes, he thought she was more prettier than Sue.

"Hi Tommy, what do you want?" She asked, Tommy looked down and sighed "If you don't have a date. Would you like to go to prom with me?"

With Freddy...

As he sat with his friends he looked over at Carrie, jealousy, anger and sadness filled him as he stared at them. Steel blue eyes watched them blankly as they talked.

Renee sat by him, she tried to get his attention but she couldn't. She followed his gaze and saw Carrie and Tommy talking to each other.

"Freddy, FREDDY!" His eyes snapped on her, Renee held a firm stare,"Why are you staring at them like a security camera?" He shook his head."It's nothing."

"Let me guess you have feelings for Carrie." It was more of a statement then a question. "What no, me and her are just friends." He let out a nervous laugh, but stopped when Renee's eyes had authority.

"Do. You. Have. Feelings. For. Carrie." She stopped at every single word, Freddy sighed giving up,"Yes, Yes I do."

**"I finally got him to admit it!"** She thought in victory, **"Now all I need to do is get Carrie to confess!"**

With Carrie...

"Why would you ask me?" Carrie was honestly confused, "I thought maybe we would have a good time, and maybe make up for what Sue did."

She was happy to know that she could fit in with the rest of them, to be popular and have lots of friends. Plus she would finally get back at the Ultras.

Carrie was about to say yes but a brown shaggy haired and gray blue eyed boy enter her mind. She remembered why she went through all this, Renee were there, Rita and Estelle were there and Freddy were there for her too.

It wouldn't be right if Carrie did it for revenge, in truth she wanted to go with Freddy. Get dresses with Renee and go to the salon with Rita and Estelle. She decided to say no.

"I'm sorry Tommy but no." That sentence shocked him, he knows that half the girls at Ewen high have crushes on him but not Carrie White

Carrie got up and walked away from Tommy, leaving the stunned boy sitting there. His friends came to him and laughed, "Wow dude you just got rejected and by Carrie White!"

With Chris...

As Chris got to school, in her mothers car. She was dropped off and went in the hallways. Her brown hair was loose, she had makeup on and icy eyes looking for her enemy Carrie White.

"That bitch got me in trouble, I'm going to make her pay." She said wildly looking for the blonde.

When she found her, she smacked her straight across her face, making the hallways silent. The blonde suddenly punched her in the face in anger Making them shocked.

Chris snarled at tried to attack her more, along with the Ultras. They punched and kicked her but the blonde didn't fight back.

"You bible retard!"

"Ugly!"

"Bitch!"

They all threw harmful words at her. Chris smirked believing her work was finished but she was about to say something that could send her to doom.

"You should of died with your dad!" That sentence made everyone stop, they looked at her in horror. The blonde felt something she never felt before, rage and fury. She felt power coarse tree her veins.

She got up slowly her bangs covering her face, "Why?" The blonde whispered, Chris smirked,"What did I do to you?"

She walked up to Chris, "What did I do." She said her teeth gritting, Chris could hear the hate in her voice,"Why do I deserve this!" Everyone thought about.

She showed her eyes, it made Chris step back, Tina widen her eyes and Heather to gasp. Her eyes were vivid bright green that had malice in them, her nose scrunched up and mouth pulled into a snarl, she looked like she was going to kill someone.

Sue came up, feeling guilty but hid it," Because yo-" Carrie suddenly struck the golden blonde sending her to the ground shocking everyone. Her cheek became red enough to blister.

Sue rubbed her red cheek and looked up at Carrie with tears in her eyes, "Why would you do that?" Tommy came up to her looking blank "Because you deserve it."

And with that he left, the blonde cried out and tears came down. Heather came to her aid and started consoling her.

Chris angrily went up to hit her, but Carrie reach out her hand and Chris flew back like a rag doll. She hit the lockers and slid down, Tina ran to her but she flew up in the air and was hanged the a pole.

Nicki and Lizzy went to attack her but Carrie easily slid them away. "W-What how are you doing this?" Carrie grasped her fingers and clenched. She started to choke her.

Chris struggled to get air, the blonde let go and brought her up close. She started punching and kicking Chris, the brunette screamed trying to get away but the blonde held her close in her hold.

"Don't ever try to hurt me again or I will remind you of the beating I gave you." She threatened and started to squeeze her heart, Chris gasped and wheezed and she nodded.

Once she was done Carrie dropped Chris to the floor who looked to be unconscious, Carrie kicked her and left the scene leaving everyone shocked

* * *

Renee came over to Rita's house, the redhead let her in greeting her and she went up to Carrie's room. She knocked on the door it opened revealing the blonde.

"Hi Renee!" They sat on the bed and started chatting, "Um Tommy asked me to prom." The brunette was shocked and slightly disappointed but didn't let her hopes down.

"Really, did you accept?" Carrie shook her head, "No I didn't. I rejected his proposal." Renee stared confused,"Why?"

Carrie sighed and looked down, "Because I want to go with someone else." Making Renee fight a smile as hard as she could,"Who is this 'someone'?"

The blonde blushed and turned her gaze away,"Its..." She whispered, Renee smiled and came closer,"I'm sorry speak up please." Making Carrie swallowed and confessed "Freddy."

"And why do you want to go with him?" She smirked, annoying the blonde who glared at her ,"Because... I like him, he's sweet, funny and nice and he's so cute and it hurts that he doesn't like me back."

She said that without knowing she just told who she has feelings for. Renee got up and jumped around, "Yes I finally got you to admit! You love Freddy!"

"W-What, you tricked me! No fair!" She crossed her arms and pouted. The brunette got close and teased her,"Too bad!"

Few hours later...

It was dark, Renee left the house and she went to Freddy's house. He opened the door and greeted her,"Hi Renee!" But the brunette didn't greet back instead stared at him smiling.

"Come on, were going to get you some flowers." He raised a brow "And why would I need flowers?" Renee smiled wickedly.

"You're are going to ask Carrie to prom." That sentence made Freddy almost shut the door in her face but she caught his hand, her eyes flashed bright amber. She pulled out handcuffs and put them on his wrist.

Renee practically kidnapped him and bright him to the store with handcuffs on on, a jacket covered his chest to conceal it.

"Why do you have handcuffs?" He asked trying to free himself, but Renee grabbed a banquet of white roses, then paid for it,"Just in case and Carrie likes white roses the best."

She grabbed and dragged Freddy over to the blondes house."Stop acting like a wimp and ask her." She literally carried him on her shoulder, Freddy struggled,"What if she says no!"

"She'll say yes I know that she would and if she doesn't ill force her to say it." The brune was plopped down on the ground in front of Rita's house. She unlocked then handcuffs and handed him the roses.

The brunnete sharply stared him in the eye, "If anything goes wrong I will hunt you down, do you hear me!" The brune nodded quickly,"Now go! I will be watching you!" And with that she left.

With Carrie...

She finished her dinner and started cleaning the dishes, the doorbell rung and she went to go get it.

When Carrie opened the door, it was Freddy standing with a banquet of flowers smiling, "Hey Carrie." She smiled at him,"Hey Freddy."

They both stood awkwardly,Freddy gazed down he nervously shifted,"I wanted to ask you, would you like to go to prom with me?" Freddy asked feeling nervous.

"W-What p-please say it again." she whispered, Carrie couldn't believe it. She only wanted to hear it one more time.

"Would you like to go to prom with me, Carrie White." He said almost begging her,"Yes, Yes I would love to go with you Freddy!"

Freddy grinned enormously, he picked her up and twirled her around. He set her down and gave her the white roses.

"Thank you." She stood up and kissed his cheek and went back inside happy. Renee dropped from the roof and smiled at him,"Se I told you."

* * *

Yep that took long bye


	8. Prom

Hey guys yep now this part is about getting ready for prom. Yeah extra long chapter (took a damn long time)

Chris isn't going to dump blood on her, but guess what she total karma, in the last chapter a reader said to give her no mercy.

Or humiliate her causing Chris to leave her alone for ever.

And I won't but unless she will beg MUAAAHAHAHA! Yes I bet youve been wishing for me to so that.

hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Carrie went inside her bedroom and jumped the bed, giggling. She was so happy that she got asked to prom by her crush. The blonde heart gave a thrill, and she called for Rita.

"Rita!" The woman came running upstairs, she ran into her room "What is it are you hurt are y-" "No, I need to tell you something it's important." Rita calmed down and sat on her bed.

"Rita, I got asked to prom by Freddy." The auburn haired woman grinned excitedly for her. "Really, that's great!" Carrie lightly smiled at the thought of going to prom.

"I'm calling Estelle." Before the blonde could protest, Rita dialed Estelle and talked to her, the brunette came in five minutes again. She hugged Carrie for a long time,"Im so happy for you!"

"So am I!" A voice said startling them, Renee popped out of nowhere "Because Freddy was to scared to ask you, I dragged his ass to your house and gave him white roses so he could propose."

"Wait how did you see it, Freddy was the only one outside." She was confused,"I was hanging around on the roof."

Carrie jaw dropped,"Wait that was you on the roof?! How did you even get up there?!" Renee shrugged,"I learned how to run up a wall by myself."

The brunette shrugged it off,"Anyways let's get back to business." They all talked about prom, dresses and getting ready.

"Hey guess what, I got invited to prom too!" Carrie grinned,"Wow that's awesome! When." The brunette shyly brushed her brown long hair that has grown.

_Flashback..._

_Renee was at her house playing on her tablet,"Renee someone wanted to talk to you!" She heard her mothers voice, Tanya._

_"Okay!" She yelled back,she went downstairs and saw her friend at the door. It was a tan skinned boy, tall, he had black hair and hazel eyes._

_She smiled at him,"Hey James." She greeted,"R-Renee I-I was wondering." he held something behind his back, he pulled it out revealing a banquet of flowers._

_He gave her a card and she read it,_

_Will you go to prom with me?_

_Renee grinned,"Yes, I will go to prom with you._

_James smiled big at her, his hazel eyes gleaming,"Where and when should I pick you up?" the brunette wrote down the address and gave it to him._

_End of Flashback_

"And that's how I got a date. Let's stop talking about me and let's talk about Carrie and Freddy." She smirked, making the blonde blush.

Six days later...

Prom was in a few days, people were excited, chatting about their outfits, the dates, Tommy finally agreed to go to prom with Sue but only as friends.

Almost everyone was going, except a certain someone.

Chris wasn't coming.

She was furious about not coming to prom, she thought it was all Carrie's fault in her mind but in reality she caused her banishment herself.

She later found out that Carrie had been invited to prom, it spread around the school, she was angry that she couldn't go yet the blonde could.

Chris planned revenge, she already gave Tina the fake ballots, right now she was with Billy and his crew at a pig farm.

"Pick one babe, one that looks like her," The brunette held a flashlight looking around, but a big fat pig caught her eye,"That one."

Kenny watched with vulgular interest, he smiled cynically.

Jackie raised the hammer but stopped afraid, he did it with all his courage but he couldn't do it."I can't do it." Billy snorted, he grabbed the hammer and pushed Jackie out of the way.

Billy slammed the hammer making the pig have a fetal injury causing it to squeal, he then crouched down and handed Chris a dagger, he gestured for her to get it.

Chris gave the flashlight to Jackie, she got down holding the blade. She stuck it in the pigs neck and sliced it making blood splatter on them. Chris stared at the bloody knife and grinned.

They all cheered and Billy gave Chris a kiss as a reward.

On Friday...

With Renee...

She was currently in the school gymnasium, Renee saw a few people putting the equipment in the wrong place.

"No No No, here I'll fix it." The brunette walked over, she put the lights down then put the silk white curtains over the doors. The put fake leaves with the lights, making it go perfectly with the curtains.

Renee then grabbed the end of the curtains and swung across to grabbed another one, she landed on the ground and tied to ends together.

She cartwheeled to the ladder the climbed with her hand only hand standing. The brunette grabbed the lights and threw them over the hoop acing it. She then grabbed the stares then tied then each in eight seconds.

She backflipped and landed on the stage, she climbed up with the crescent moon that had lights, she tied the moon and decorated the chairs and set two crowns by them.

She put up trees around the gyms, and hanged light on each of them. They all stared at her speed and creativity with amazement

The tables were covered with silk fabric and neatly set up utensils, a vase of white and blue roses stood as Renee set them up.

It was beautiful, it looked like a professional group did this.

They all gaped at her work, "Wow that was awesome, you decorated the whole place in ten minutes. Even I couldn't do that. And i'm artistic."

Rita came in to check and was shocked,"How did you get this place done, in ten minutes and make it look like this?! She questioned, they all pointed at Renee.

"Wait you did this?" She nodded, the brown redhead kept staring as of not believing."Yeah I like art so I did this."

"Wow, you have a gift. This place was supposed to leave the curtains hanging down, the lights in the ceiling and the leaves on the floor but you made it beautiful than we imagined."

The brunette blushed, thankfully her skin was dark,"Thanks."

Renee turned to the prom committee,"Let's decorate on the outside." She ran out side the gym doors.

After she finished decorating, she groaned,**"That idiot is probably stressing about Carrie, dammit I should give him a call."** She thought and began to dial his number.

With Freddy...

His friends were congratulating him about Carrie since they didn't bully her, he sat on his bed thinking. The shaggy haired boy sighed, and put his hands on his face.

**"What tux should I wear, what kind of corsage should I get her, when should I pick her up, what should I do?!"** He paced around the room.

Suddenly his phone rang, he picked it up _"If you're walking around the room, thinking about Carrie stop pacing."_ A familiar voice said.

He stared at his phone very confused and surprised about it. "How did you know that?" Freddy asked, Renee shrugged,_"Girl instincts."_

_"That's not important, listen here. I'm not repeating this over and over so pay attention." _He was quiet.

_"Estelle and Mrs. Dejardin are going to order a limo. You are going to drive at Carrie's house and give her a corsage, the flowers will be white and pink."_ She intsructed

Freddy tried to protest,"But what if-" "_Let me finish!"_ He became quiet again.

_"And you will escort her into prom, then open the door for her like a gentlemen. If you don't act like one i'll cut off your balls and carve you so do it."_ The phone hanged up.

He stared horrified at what he heard,**"That girl is too scary!"** He thought scratching his head.

With Chris...

They broke into the gym, Billy was currently setting up the bucket and Chris was holding the flashlight for him to see. The brunette looked at the gym and sadly grazed at it.

"Bully hurry up!" She whispered/yelled as he pulled the blood filled bucket up,"When the time comes, I'll let you pull the rope." She grinned cynically,"Oh I plan on it."

He tied the rope, but a drop of blood spilled on Chris face. Billy looked amused at that, she gasp and wiped off the blood from her cheek.

Once the bucket was set

Saturday Morning at 7:00...

She went to a dress store with Renee, Estelle and Rita. They sold all kinds of dresses but Carrie wasn't bold enough to buy one that was however Renee was.

She bought a dark blue dress , it had straps that had delicate designs, the top was ruched and crossed over and beautifully embedded with diamonds at the cut.

The mid section was beaded intricately with beautiful designs,the skirt fell to the floor and a pair nice silver heels with straps and had diamonds.

The blonde saw a few dresses but none of them stood out then one caught her attention.

It was a pale pink peach dress, the top had only one strap that had crystals on it, ruched perfectly and wrapped.

The skirt was foot length and was also ruching in the mid section, it was smooth and delicate. Carrie stared at it then smiled picking the pink fabric.

The blonde grabbed it, Carrie then looked at the shoe section, the blonde saw a high heels that were white.

They later bought jewelry, Renee's were a silver and had diamonds on them and earring to match. Carrie's were glistening white pearls.

She purchased her everything that she needed, then left the store with the girls. They later went to get their nails done.

Carrie had a light pink with intricate black designs on them, Renee had hers a navy color with gemstones to top it off.

At 1:24

"Well that's done, we should get lunch. " Rita suggested they all agreed to go to Kelly fruit. Once they came in, students from school stared at Carrie and Renee, Carrie ignored the looks until she caught Sue staring straight at her.

She rolled her eyes and went to a table, Sue decided to apologize for all she had done, the golden blonde nervously came over to them " Hi Carrie."

The strawberry blonde narrowed her eyes"What is it?" The blonde looked down at the ground then looked up.

"I want to apologize for the way I treated you. You didn't deserve it at all. I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you I only want your forgiveness." Carrie stared at her gaping.

"I wanted to repay you can for what I've did, so I asked Tommy to take you but you said no, why?" The pale blonde thought about it,"It was a nice invitation but I didn't want to go with him."

Sue widened her eyes,"What, why didn't want to go Tommy? I thought you liked him." Carrie smiled her lips curving up,"Because I wanted to go with someone else."

Renee came over but seeing Sue made her growl,"What is she doing here." Sue shrunk under her gaze,"Renee relax she came to apologize." The brunette eyed the golden blonde pursing her lips.

"Okay, if you say she's good then she is," She stopped looking directly in Sues eyes, her eyes turned amber.

"But if you hurt Carrie in any way if you even touch her, I will gut you like a fish and shave off your hair. Do I make myself clear?!" She nodded quickly, fear overtaking her.

"So Sue, do you have your dress?" The brunette asked, she shook her head,"My parents didn't get it since they had to pay bills, and Mom said she couldn't get it for me." Her voice wavered.

Carries eyes softened,"How about I get you a dress from Margaret's tailor shop, I will also add a few alters to make it prettier." Sue grinned, her hopes went up.

"Really, thank you I promise I'll pay you back." But the pale blonde and Renee shook their heads,"No need to pay me back, you asking Tommy to take me to prom is more than enough." Carrie denied.

Rita and Estelle came over with trays of food, the brown redhead glared at Sue,"Is Sue harassing you, because if she i-" "No Miss Dejardin, she actually apologized."

"Really, Carrie is this true?" The pale blonde said yes,"Oh okay." Estelle sat down,"I heard that you were taking care of Carrie."

"Yes I'm Estelle. I heard of what happened and let's say I not impressed at all even though I just met you right now." The golden blonde blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I was afraid of what people think of me if I apologized but that doesn't matter now." Renee crossed her arms and huffed, "You could've done that when you first bullied Carrie." She still had a grudge.

Sue looked down her face flushed,"Yeah I was very immature to think that." But skipped the topic,"Anyways, I was wondering if you could help me get ready, please?"

Carrie stared at her,"Wait you haven't got ready yet we did that this morning." The golden blonde shook her head.

"No, Mom is at work and my dad is of town. I don't have the money, plus I can't go with Tina and the twins. I asked Heather to go with me but she's with them. And I don't have any shoes." The brunette eyes soften, and she sighed.

"Alright, I'll do your nails, do your makeup and give you heels from my house, how about that." Sue brightened,"Thank you so much!"

Estelle bit her lip thinking, then grinned as if she came up with the most brilliant idea,"Me and Rita will fix up your hair!"

Rita snapped her head towards her about to say something, but the brunette gave her a pleading look,"Okay Okay! I help you fix her hair." She gave up.

"Thank you, all of you. I thought you would hate me especially Renee." Renee denied that,"I don't hate you, or anyone. I just really really really really don't you that much." They all stared at her.

"So, come on Sue. We are going to get you ready, it's 2:03 we have plenty of time." Estelle grabbed her,"Wait I haven't finished my food!" Renee exclaimed, her mouth stuffed with fries.

"Prom is at seven o'clock we only have five hours. I want to finish eating." The woman glared at her, making her stop protesting."FINE! But I'm taking my food."

The brunette grabbed her tray and went outside angrily, Carrie watched her friend walk away,"Why is she like that?" Sue asked,"I have no idea.

They followed Renee and got in the car, the girls sat in the back and the woman sat in the front.

Carrie directed Rita where to go, trees and stores past them until they finally reached their destination.

Margaret's tailor shop stood there about to be shut down for good, a woman was about to close the store but Carrie stopped her.

"Wait please, I'm Carrie White daughter of the owner of this shop. Please don't shut it down, the will was handed to me."

The woman stared at her for a while then grabbed Carrie's hand and shook it,"You must be Margaret's daughter, I'm Gloria." She had bright red hair in a bun, tan skin and stormy gray eyes.

Gloria let them in, they looked around,"You have an order Miss. Snell, I'll go grabbed it for you." Sue stared confused.

"Wait you mean my mother got a dress from here." The golden blonde turned to look Carrie,"Margaret used to own this shop for a long time. She was a seamstress."

Gloria came back with a dress, it was made out of chiffon fabric, the color was red.

It was a one strap hanging right, it fell to the floor trailing behind it. Beautifully stitched, it was ruching down, wrapped carefully.

"Well it's pretty, your mother is a good seamstress." Estelle stared at it, pursing her lips,"Needs some work though."

Gloria gave the dress to Carrie,"You are the new owner of this shop so you don't have to pay for anything." The blonde grinned.

With the Ultras at 3:00...

They were at the salon.

The girls got facials, getting their nails done, and their makeup and hair ready by professionals.

The twins were currently getting their nails done, it was a sparkly navy color that had black lines over it.

"Well, I know that Chris isn't coming to prom." Heather said who was next to Tina, both were getting their hair ready.

"You think she'll crash?" Tina smiled mischievously,"You'll never know what Chris is up to." She thought about the fake ballots and how it would lead Carrie to her doom.

But her conscious scolded her,"**Wow Tina, you really think that wasting blood on Carrie makes you a good person?" **Guilt started to creep in her.

**"You'll never understand, what if it was you. What is Carrie was Chris's best friend and not you, what if you were a loser, what if the incident happened to you?"**It was stuck in her mind.

**"If you think that harassing Carrie and making her miserable all because the way she acts, the girl has never done anything to you so why why would you go this far."**

Her empathy was starting to come back but quickly disappeared.

"Tina, what about Sue?" The redhead didn't want to leave her friend but they had urged her to go without them,"She's fine. Don't worry about her."

Heather looked down,"But I feel bad about ditching her though, I wonder why she didn't come with us." She stared at her bright purple nails that hand different shades of purple on them.

Nicki smirked,"Well probably after Chris talked her down she probably didn't want to come." Lizzy agreed with her.

Heather's hair was finished, her long red hair was curled and the ends, two strands were pulled back behind her head and pinned.

Tina's hair was done after the redheads, brown hair was volumed up in the top part, on the side were braided into french braids and pulled into a ponytail.

The employees put makeup on all of them, Heather had light purple eyeshadow and glossy pale pink lipgloss, a sorta princess pep that looked pretty on her.

Tina had brown eyeshadow and some lipstick, her makeup said 'I'm smoking hot!'

The twins had gray smoky eyeshadow and pink lip color, the eyeshadow complimented their eyes very well.

The twins hair was currently being fixed, once they were done they looked at each other Trying to figure out what to do.

Their hair was let down curling at the ends, their raven locks were brushed neatly and bangs brushed across their forehead.

"What do you think?" They both touched their bangs, brushing them down.

"Down?" Lizzy asked, the other raven shook her head,"No." They both looked in the mirror, put their hands in a ponytail stance, they both agreed on that.

Tina decided to do her nails the last, it was a peach color, purple and red matched nicely.

At 3:43...

They paid them for getting them ready, all of them drove to Tina's house to ge rest until they get stuffed in their dresses.

Tina's dress was light orange, the top was strapless and showed a little cleavage.

A orange gemstones ran down crossword, it fell to the floor. Layers fell over the first skirt.

Heather's dress was two shades of purple, it had two straps, was lace over by a dark purple fabric and fell to her heals.

The twins's dresses were navy blue, had two spaghetti straps, the top was covered in sparkles and had a sweetheart neckline, the skirt fell to their knees.

At Estelle's house at 4:55...

Carrie started working on the dress, she fixed the neckline and made it into a sweetheart neckline but wouldn't show cleavage.

The smaller strap was held the model dummy, she cut the strap and she sewed a red chiffon fabric strip to make it hold better.

The blonde fixed the hem and ruched the A-line, when the dress was done it was looked like she bought it from an expensive store.

The red fabric was gently stitched into perfection, ruching down nicely and a sweatheart neckline. Carrie gave it to the golden haired girl,"Do you like it?"

Sue smiled big,"I love it! Thanks Carrie." The pale blonde smiled and went to get heself ready

Renee grabbed her to a table, she literally threw her down on a chair,"Now let's get you nails done." Her makeup was navy and silver eyeshadow, mascara, quick stroke of eyeliner, golden highlight on her cheeks and clear lipgloss.

While Carrie was working, she put her own makeup on. Navy and silver eyeshadow, highlights on her cheekbones, and clear lipgloss.

She put a scarlet nail polish, then added white and black lines to her nails, she then added a clear coat,"You're really good!" The brunette grabbed a blowdryer and dried it off.

She started on her makeup, added a red and burgundy eyeshadow to her lids, put a quick swipe of eyeliner, added a little mascara, and put a blush to her cheeks and some cherry lipgloss.

"There done, here." Renee handed her a mirror, Sue gasped at her face,"Wow you done a great job!" The brunette gave her a pair of silver shoes to go with her dress.

She later started working on Carrie's makeup, she blended a pink and a bronze eyeshadow,a thick line of eyeliner, put a highlighting shadow on her cheekbones and a a nude hazel lipstick was lightly painted on her lips.

Carrie later used homemade curlers out of brown paper bags(one of Michelle phans youtube videos) and left it there for a while.

She took out the curlers, her hair went curled nicely(hair is the same in the movie) beautifully faming her face.

Estelle came over with hair products, curlers, straighteners and blowdryer. "Rita you said that you'd help me." She complained, Rita angrily came over.

The brown redhead set her lips in a straight line, and picked up a golden lock,"You owe me for doing this Estelle." That made her smile big like a Cheshire Cat.

They used a straightener to make her hair into golden waves, beautifully ending in soft curls, they sprayed her hair to keep its waves and blow dried it to make it dry.

"Sue how about I drop you off at you house since Tommy is going there." Rita offered, Sue agreed, she picked up her dress, got in the car and Rita drove off with her.

Estelle did Renee's hair, she curled her hair but not tightly pressed, she brushed her fingers in the brown long strands and put bangs on the side of her forehead.

"Its 6:12 so let's put on our dresses, alright." They put on their dresses on. Carrie went in her room to change.

Renee's dress looked gorgeous on her, the navy color went well with her dark complexion, ruching down to the floor, the diamonds shiny brightly on the fabric.

Her eye lashes were brushed with mascara, making her dark eyes look bigger and brighter. "Wow you look great!" Estelle exclaimed.

"Thanks are you co-" A door opening cut them off, they both turned to look and their jaws dropped at the amazing sight. Carrie White was standing there shyly.

Carrie's pink dress was unfamiliar to her, her skin only used to cotton and wool. The strap holding on her right shoulder, crystals on it.

Her turquoise eyes were lined with mascara and eyeliner, lips coated in hazel lipstick that was

Ruched across, it was smooth against her stomach and fell to her feet. Pearls on her neck glistening in the light.

She looked like a goddess, she looked even more beautiful than she normally was. The sight was gobsmacking,"H-How d-do I-I look?" She stuttered returning to her shy self.

"You look incredible! You look beautiful!" Renee exclaimed still not getting over the sight, "People won't recognize you at all." Estelle took out a camera and snapped pictures.

A knock on the door stopped them, Estelle went to open the door revealing Freddy standing there.

His shaggy brown was in cute curls, his tuxedo was black and a bow tie wrapped around his neck. He smiled like cologne and sweat, his teeth white and steal blue eyes shimmering. Freddy looked adorable and handsome at the same time.

His smile hot bigger once he saw Carrie, she looked back at the brunettes and they nodded at her, the blonde shyly walked to him, nervous waves coming off her."H-Hi." She greeted,"H-Hi" He greeted back.

Carrie blushed,"Do I look okay?" The shaggy haired boy shook his head,"No. you look very beautiful." She started to smile, Freddy put out his arm and she threaded hers around his.

A limousine appeared, it stopped at Carrie's house. A chauffeur came out and opened the door revealing James to be there in the limo, hazel eyes gazing at Renee.

He came out, wearing a dark blue vest and a neck tie, his raven hair was ruffled and he smelled like sweet champagne. He walked the brunette to a car and opened the door for them.

They all got in the limo, they drove for a couple of minutes until they came for a stop. They were at prom and it looked beautiful, the two boys came out and opened the doors for them.

The group went in the prom, people started surprised and shocked at them. They started to whisper,

"Is that Carrie?!"

"They look hot!"

"She's so gorgeous!"

"That African chick!"

"Omg that can't be her, she's too prettier than me!"

"Those boys are cute!"

Heather looked at Carrie and Renew in awe and envy came into her, Carrie and Renee were the most stunning girls there. She was about to go she loved their dresses but she hesitated fearing that she would get ignored.

Tina felt jealousy seeing that she was outshineed by her enemies, she pursed her lips and looked away, the twins stared awestruck and envious of the two beauties.

Sue and Tommy asked to them, she looked beautiful in her red dress,"Wow Carrie you look great." He said, Sue agreed with him.

Tina ran to the exit door and let two familiar people in.

* * *

Chris and Billy were let in by Tina, they ran up the stairs to set up the bucket again. They watched the prom, Chris eyes wandered over to Carrie and Freddy.

The brunette felt anger and jealousy clench in her stomach that was supposed to be her, "I hate that she isn't ugly, why her why not me!" She glared, Bully turned to her his gray eyes having amusement and confusion.

"What do you mean you hate that she isn't ugly?" He asked, the brunette froze that she said that out loud,"I-I mean that she's a freak, that stupid bitch isn't suppose to have that face why don't I have it!"

Billy started with bewilderment until he figured it out,"You're jealous of Carrie White." It was more of a statement than a question, Chris turned to him eyes flashing coldly.

"No I'm not jealous of that bible freak, I just hate that she is prettier than me and is idiot religious bitch." The man laughed,"You are jealous of her!" The brunette snarled and looked away from him.

But why do you hate her? Why has she done to make you hate her." That sentence made Chris freeze, she was jealous.

She ignored him and continued watching the scene.

With Carrie...

"We'll sit at this table, I want to go dance!" Renee pulled her date into the same for, giggling.

She was having a conversation with Freddy,"You want to dance?" A dance was crowded, people dancing to pop. Carrie stared disbelieving,"If i dance to that kind of music, I'll look ridiculous."

Freddy smiled,"Let's wait for a slow song." The blonde agreed, they both talked about prom and themselves. Rita came over to them, hands over her mouth she looked like she was going to cry.

"Carrie you look amazing!" Freddy got up,"I'll leave you two ladies to talk, would you like some punch?" They both nodded and he left them.

Rita sat down, "I remember my prom, my date was 7'3 tail. I wore really high shoes so it wouldn't be so weird, it was awkward but we had a good time, it was magic." Carrie grinned at that,"And guess what, you'll always remember it."

"This feels like walking on mars, I mean I never thought that my life would change and it feels like a miracle." Rita faintly grinned and stood up,"I have to go, wish you luck!"

The shaggy haired boy came back with cups of juice. He set them down and say in his seat."What were you talking about?" Freddy asked,"Oh just about prom."

The music changed to a romantic slow song, Freddy grinned,"Hey it's a slow song." That sentence made Carrie pale and shook her head,"No Freddy I haven't danced before!" The brown haired boy pulled her to the dance floor but she struggled.

"Please Carrie. You have to dance just one time." She sighed,"I-I can't" "Carrie White, will you have this dance with me?" He cut her off. The blonde have up on protesting, she stood up and they walked to a crowd.

"I'm not a good dancer myself, so you put your hands on my shoulders" he grabbed her soft and smooth hands and put it on his shoulders," then I put my hands on your hips" he slid his hands down her waist to her pelvis, he felt her shiver.

"Then we sway." They both moved around slowly, everybody stared at them. Colors of blue, white and silver worked around them, it had a romantic feeling as they dance.

Sue and Tommy gazed, they used to be like that but it was all over now.

Tina felt her heart clench seeing the dancing, her empathy was still there_**,"You see that Tina, love. You don't understand, never will you understand."**_ It made her gullible.

Heather unknowingly smiled softly at them, in truth she always wanted to be Carrie's but her let pressure stopped it, she never thought that the blonde would actually kiss someone.

Freddy whirled her around, Carrie blushed her cheeks going red. "See its not so bad." He turned her around again, she laid her head on her chest.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, he laid his chin on his head, smelling her scent that smelt like sweet roses and jasmine.

"I never thought that I'd go to prom. I always thought I'd be an outcast." Carrie whispered,"Aren't we here now, I'm having such a great time with you." She smiled,"And I'll never regret going with you."

Carrie looked up at him, her sea green eyes meeting his gray blue ones. She put her hands and his and brought him closer

They leaned in, until their lips met. They molded them together for two minutes, then moved away for air.

They both smiled at each other dreamily and kept dancing.

With Renee...

She stared happily at the new couple as she smiled, she remembered her first kiss with James,"James you remember our first kiss right." He laughed lightly,"Course I do."

_Flashback_

_A year ago..._

_They were on a picnic, on a field, enjoying the nature around them. The surroundings were beautiful and peaceful, no one knows about this place anymore except them. They were hidden from everyone except Him._

_"James, we have been friends for awhile." Renee said looking down, the raven looked at her,"Yes. We have"_

_"And we known about ourselves and have a lot in common." James stared confused,"Yes that too why do you ask." "I ssaying if just friends and we like each other, why not be more." He raised a brow._

_"I mean, were best friends but I was wondering if we can be more." The tan skinned boy stared shocked,"What do you mean?" The dark skinned girl flushed, but thanks to her complexion it hits her blush._

_Renee sighed,"I mean if we can be more than friends you know, like a couple." He stared flustered,"Really, are you serious. I never thought you'd be interested in me, I'm nerdy, stubborn an-"_

_He was cut off when she pulled him into a kiss, he widened his eyes then responded. They pulled away,"But our parents, they'll never let us-" She put a finger on his lips, cutting him off again._

_"Let's keep this a secret. If they won't let us date then no one will ever find out." She closed the gap between their lips._

_End of Flashback_

The truth is they kept secretly meeting up, her parents didn't like James because of her tomboyish behavior has increased because of him and her nerdy nature has taken a toll on him.

With Carrie...

The two stopped dancing, and sat down. It was time for Prom king and queen.

They started handing out prom ballots, Carrie looked at it shocked,"Freddy how did we get on the ballot?" He shrugged,"I have no idea." They both turned to look at Renee.

"What?" She asked confused,"Did you put out names for king and queen?" She shook her head,"I didn't even know about it." They both stared at each other.

Renee went back to her thought but something caught her eye; a bucket. She started at it for a while,"James there's a bucket up there." The raven hair boy looked at it.

"And there's two people by it too." She saw them; Chris and Billy. "I'm going to tell Miss Dejardin." The brunette walked over to the teacher, and told her about it."They're planning to humiliate Carrie."

Rita's eyes widened in rage,"What! Dammit she will never gives up." The brunette walked to Freddy,"Carrie I need talk you." She nodded and the two went in the by the doors so no one could hear them.

"Chris is here with Billy, they are planning to ruin your night." The blonde gasped,"Why won't she leave me alone." Renee eyes softened,"Carrie I won't let that happen, I promise you that this will be the best night of your life. And nothing is going to stop that."

"Really." The brunette nodded,"I have to go there's a certain redhead I need to talk to." With that she walked away.

Carrie walked to Freddy and whispered in his ear, he turned to look at her."Again, what our we going to do?" The blonde looked down,"I don't know."

With Heather...

She stared at the bucket and looked at Tina,"Why is there a bucket up there?" The brunette smiled viciously,"Chris is going pour blood on Carrie, then I post the video of the incident." She widened her eyes.

"W-What but isn't that going too far." The redhead was shocked,"She deserves it." She explained,"But this is too much I think-" "Shut up Heather." The jade eyed girl looked solemnly at Carrie.

"I didn't think that Chris would go this would do this." She whispered not anyone hearing, out of no where a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

She was in the lobby, being dragged away. Heather looked up and saw a furious Renee towering over her.

Renee snarled at her,"What is Chris planning. I know your in the prank." She demanded, the redhead shrunk,"I'm not in it, I swear!" The brunette grabbed her jaw and clenched, making her hiss on pain.

"You better tell me what she's up to or I'll throw you across the room. You want to see if I'm lying." She didn't say anything, she'd seen her throw Tina across the hallway.

Renee's eyes flashed golden amber, she threw her across the lobby. Heather slammed into a wall earning a cry of pain. The redhead felt tears water her eyes,"Please I didn't know until Tina told me."

She angrily wrapped her fingers around her neck and squeezed hard, Heather choked and tried to pry off her fingers. Renee squeezed tighter, Heather saw black spots fill her vision.

Tears started to roll down her face, a voice in Renee's head stopped her, she looked in her eyes and saw the truth. Guilt started to flood within her.

She let the redhead go, Heather slid down the wall and coughed hard,"I believe you, I'm sorry for acting like that." She looked up weakly,"It's alright,I deserve it."

Renee grabbed her hand and pulled her up, the redhead sniffled and wiped her wet face,"Tell me the truth, why did you harass Carrie?" Her voice was firm.

Heather looked down,"I was scared, I truly thought that if I make fun of her too then no one could hurt me like we did to her. But when Tina told me that Chris was going to humiliate her, that was going too far."

"What is she going to do?" She demanded,"Chris is going to dump blood all over her then Tina was going to put up the video about the incident. I pretended that it was fun but I was scared." Heather guiltily said.

The African stared darkly,"So you bullied a girl so much that nearly sent her to death just because you were scared?!" Heather began to cry again.

"I just wanted to be like them, I thought they would like me better. But I'm sick of the way they treated me." That made Renee widen her eyes.

"Wait, you didn't hurt Carrie because you were scared, you hurt Carrie because you were peer pressured. You used to be bullied huh, you didn't want the same thing to happen to you. You actually wanted to be her friend."

Heather's jade eyes glimmered like prisms,"How did you know?" Renee raised a brow,"You aren't hard to read, listen here. If you even tried to talk to her, then apologize."

"But then people won't like me anymore." Heather protested,"Don't even try to say no, you know I used to be bullied to. Because I was different." The redhead widened her eyes.

"You think that you're the only one alone, don't lie to me saying that you were scared. You and her would've been great friends, but now I won't be surprised if she says she hates you for all you've done to her." With that she left her alone.

Heather thought about it for a while,"She's right, I've never said a nice thing to her."

With Rita...

"She is not going to ruin this for Carrie, I'm calling Estelle." She said, the auburn called her friend,_"What! I'm coming over!"_ Estelle hanged up.

The brunette came in five minutes again, she busted in the door. "What is going to happen."

"I don't know, I really don't know but I do know that is going to harm her." The auburn stared at Chris and Billy who didn't notice her watching them.

"Let's decide a plan, you sneak into the stage then I'll go get Freddy to hang speakers so those two can be revealed, after that Carrie uses her powers then we expose them."

"Ok I'll go get Carrie and Freddy." Estelle ran over to the new couple,"Rita told me what those two are planning. She said she had a plan to stop them."

She discussed the plan with them, the blonde glanced at the two, until she caught Chris stare, the brunette wickedly smiled before disappearing.

With Heather...

She walked into the gym after cleaning her face with a towel and wiped off the excess makeup.

The redhead sat down in a seat staring at the floor,**"I won't be surprised if she says she hates you for all you've done to her."** It kept repeating in her head.

She hated that Carrie would end up in so much pain, and she was partly to blame. A hand went on her shoulder, it was Sue.

"You okay?" Her voice was filled with concern,"Yeah, can I tell you something." The golden haired girl nodded,"I always wanted to be friends with Carrie."

"Really, why didn't." She looked away,"I was scared, before I came to Ewen, I was bullied. I didn't have any friends, so I came to the elementary."

"After that I started to make friends. When Carrie came in first grade, she was so pretty and looked so nice I thought it would be great to be her friend. But everyone started bullying her so I followed."

Heather looked down,"You know, I apologized to Carrie. She helped me get ready for prom, maybe if you apologized than she could forgive you." The redhead stared disbelievingly,"But what if she doesn't forgive me, she hates me."

The ocean eyed girl smiled,"I'm sure she will." She gave her a hug before leaving her.

With Estelle...

She and Freddy went in the lobby then snuck behind the stage, she saw two people with a bucket of blood with a row tied to it. She silently waited for them to come while Freddy grabbed microphones stealthily around them.

The shaggy haired boy went out the stage, nodding at her before leaving.

Carrie looked at Renee who smiled and left to the stage, then turned on the mics with her TK.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you decided your votes and now the prom and king is..." Ernest opened a letter and stared at it. He smiled and screamed,"FREDDY HOLT AND CARRIE WHITE!" He shouted, dead silence then applause.

Carrie turned to Freddy who grinned but his eyes told her,"Now!" She smiled back and secretly nodded at him, she and Freddy got up and walked to the stage.

The blonde was crowned with a tiara and given white roses while Freddy was given a scepter.

The blonde turned on the microphone louder and heard voices.

"It's time!" A girls voice shouted, the crowd stared confused.

"When they finished the song, then it's time to pour blood on the bitch!" They all gasped, it was Chris and Billy who were talking.

Renee turned to the brune and nodded at him, Freddy pulled Carrie out of the target and moved her away.

A yell was heard and thumping got louder, Estelle grabbed unexpectedly the two, they both struggled but she had a iron grip on them. BIlly loosened out of her grip and tried to punch but she grabbed his arm and put it behind his back.

Chris was about to smack her but Renee caught her arm and and twisted it painfully earning a scream from the girl, they dragged the two on the stage.

"Dammit! I was so close to getting that bitch." Renee let go of her,Chris scrambled to get up."I've shoulda got rid of you went I beat you up." Carrie eyes dilated, they became small,"You really want me to die."

"What do you think, you think you deserve to live." Her eyes met the people in front of her, she froze in terror.

Renee's eyes were gold, her teeth looked like canines and her face looked like a lioness, Freddy's eyes turned silver and he had a malicious look on his face, Estelle's eyes were grayish green and Rita's eyes looked black but nothing scared her more than Carrie.

Carrie's eyes were bright green and looked like it was about to turn scarlet with rage, pupils dialatiing, teeth were gritted and energy flowed from her causing psyhic waves. The crowd stared angrily at her.

Billy pushed Estelle away, he grabbed Chris and ran into the back. They were almost at the exit but Carrie shut the door, Chris pulled on it several times but a force threw her back.

She went into a wall, the blonde started to crack her bones, manipulating her body. The brunette screamed and shouted, people watched with horror,"If you want me dead, then I'll see you dead first."

She dangled her body in the air, bones twisting and breaking, shrieks for louder. Carrie was about to finish it but a hand caught her shoulder,"Carrie please, let them go. I know she hurt you so much but this isn't the way to go, please." That made her calm down.

She put all her bones back into place, then dropped her down. "You're right, I need to enjoy the night." Carrie turned to look at Chris,"I'm done." With that she left to go if the stage.

The two ran out the doors, Freddy sighed but James put a hand in his shoulder,"It's okay dude have fun with your girl." The brune smiled at him.

The new couple sat in the chairs looking like royalty, everyone clapped for them. They looked at each other then have a peck in the lips , they threaded their hands together.

Heather stared at them clapping until a hand turns her around,"What are you doing!" Tina yelled, the redhead narrowed her eyes and pulled away.

"I'm doing what I want to do." She left the brunette shocked, as she walked to the front. Heather looked around until she caught eyes with a boy, they smiled at each other.

At Ten...

Students left earlier stop they could go to the cavalier. When they arrived, they went to the bar first, had drinks, danced and had fun.

"Toast to the prom king and queen!" Renee shouted, they all cheered and toasted with drinks.

Carrie and Freddy went outside, in the roof where no one could see them. The blonde out her head on his shoulder,"The sky is beautiful." It was, stars aimed like diamonds, navy black and blue, and a full moon was out.

"It sure is, but it's not as beautiful as you." He lifted her chin and brought her in a kiss. She wrapped her and around his neck and he slid his hands to get waist

Tonight was the best night of her life, and nothing was going to stop that.

* * *

Super long chapter, yeah bye


	9. The End and Beginning

Hey guys new chapter. Hope you liked the last one because I took such a damn long time then it be for nothing.

If there's any negative comments, repot it, tell me about it or please defend me because I will go mad if I even see a bad thing about me or my stories.

Now on to the story!

Oh I may need to edit a few chapter back to the way it was don't worry it will take about 10 mins or less to do it.

Long Chapter.

* * *

They drive went to his house. It small at all, but big. Normal, beige and brown. "My parents aren't here for the weekend, so we have the house to ourselves."

Freddy led the blonde up to his room, it was big, had cameras everywhere and had a kind sized bed. Carrie took of her heels and set them by the bed.

They looked at each other then immediately started kissing, since both of them went through puberty late, all the hormones got out.

Carrie threw off his vest and tie, Freddy started to unzip her dress. Guess you know where this all leads to.

One hour later...

The room smelt like sweat, gasp filled the air. A couple just made love and were panting like dogs, they no longer had their v-card.

She landed on the side with a sigh, the brune brushed her hair out of her face. Carrie grinned at him, she felt really tired but wanted to stay awake to hear him say three words,**"He hasn't said it yet."**

He put a kiss to her forehead, her eyelids began to close and she fell asleep. Her chest heaved up and down.

"I love you." He whispered, bringing her close and slept next to her.

In the morning...

Two people were sleeping in a bed, Freddy woke up and stretched. He turned his attention to the blonde who was still asleep, her face glowing in the light, golden fiery hair and full lips, he gingerly smiled at her.

Carrie's eyes fluttered open, revealing turquoise eyes. She turned to look at the figure smiling at her, she smiled back at him, she raised a finger and drew circles on his muscular chest.

"Never expected this to happen." She whispered, Freddy rubbed her hair, feeling the smooth strands."Me neither but things come without you knowing." He pecked her lips.

She sat up and blew up her hair that was in her face,"I bet Renee is going to tease us when we get back to school." He laughed at that,"She be talking talking none stop about us."

"Three more weeks left then we can finally get out of this stupid town!" She sighed.

Freddy reached to get a large t-shirt and sweatpants then gave it to her, the blonde grabbed it, got out of bed and put it on her small body.

"You want to go out to eat breakfast at Kelly Fruit later? We can call our friends." He asked as he put on some jeans,"Sure."

He pulled out his touch phone, it rung for a few moments until a voice spoke. _"Hello?"_ A familiar voice said,"Hey Renee, you want to meet me and Carrie at Kelly Fruit?"

_"Yeah." _Carrie stopped him for a moment, "Can Sue come with us." Freddy hesitated before he spoke,"Can Sue come along?"

There was dead silence until a sigh was heard,_"Alright she can come, if it's okay with Carrie."_ Carrie called out, "It's fine with me!"

_"Wait a minute is she with you?"_ Her voice sounded like she was teasing,"Yes she is, she stayed at my house for the night."

_"Did you guys 'do it'."_ He could hear the smirk in her voice. His cheeks blushed scarlet, "W-W-" _"You guys did do it, hey Carrie did you enjoy it!"_ She yelled making Carrie's face turn a deep shade a red.

"Okay we meet there at 8:30, alright bye." He said,"_Wait y-_" He hanged up on her and frowned,"Why does she always have to do that." He groaned,"I have know idea."

"Anyway we should be getting ready." She suggested, he agreed.

Meanwhile...

John Hargensen sat in the office with Chris sitting by him, eyes downward. Rita had her arms crossed and Mr. Morton sat in a serious manner. A scowl was planted on her face as he cleared his voice.

"Why are you planning to expel my daughter from school. She said it was a students and Ms. Desjardins fault." He asked calmly, Rita glared at the brunette who was sneering.

"Oh so she didn't tell you the reason why she is getting kicked out." Brown eyes full of anger, police came in with a detective.

"Are you John Hargensen?" The male one asked, he nodded at that,"You're daughter is going to be charge for a crime."

He got up shocked,"What?! Why!" Rita closed her eyes,"For assaulting." She said then opened her eye.

"Mr. Hargensen, you're daughter was planning to pour pig blood on Carrie White. You realize that if that bucket fell it could of killed Freddy Holt, not only it was criminal assault, it was an act of attempted murder."

John widened his eyes and looked at Chris,"What, my Chrissy will never do that." But he saw the guilt in her, but still tried to defend her.

"You have no proof that she did it! How did she even get the blood anyways." The female one merely smiled,"They went to a farm, a pig farm because a dead pig was there with its neck cut open."

"Henty Waller, the owner of the farm has found it there. And the most interesting part is that he has one of those expensive security cameras." Chris froze at that, she never knew that there was cameras.

The detective grabbed a folder from his coat and dropped it on his desk, pictures slid out revealing a group; two people that looked like Chris and Billy were in the photo.

"That could of been someone else!" His voice shook,"Oh but that's not all I have the weapon that was used to kill the pig." He pulled out a ziplock bag that had a dagger in it.

"The fingerprints on it matched your daughters and look what we have here; a strand of brown hair was found here and we analyzed it." He paused to look at Chris who was trembling with fear.

"And it also matched your daughters. Christine confess already, we know it was you who planned the prank." The brunette was close to tears and she couldn't hold it in anymore,"OKAY I DID IT!"

John could not say anything, he only shook. Anger fueled him and he struck her across her face shocking everyone. Chris was frozen, she turned to ok at her father,"Da-ad-dy." she whispered,"Don't 'Daddy' me!" He shouted.

"Christine Hargensen, do you realize how much trouble you're in. I am not holding anyone responsible but you, your actions could of caused the death of someone!" he raised his voice at her.

Chris felt tears push out of her eyes and she held her red cheek,"I-I" "Don't say anything! You completely lost my trust! I'm very disappointed in you!" She began to sob.

"I won't let them hold any charges against you but your acceptance in Oberlin will be rejected." He picked up his suitcase and began to walk away but he stopped briefly,"Your mother is going to be very ashamed of you. You can walk home." And he left.

She began to cry hysterically, putting her hands into her hair and pulling. Rita only walked passed her and said one sentence,"This is what it feels like to have everyone against you."

The female officer walked to her,"How about I take you home okay." She carried the crying girl to the police car.

With Tina...

She was on her laptop watching the incident laughing when her phone rang. She picked it up and answered, sobs and gasps were heard.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Tina asked, worried. The brunette told her to calm down before speaking.

_"T-Teen-ny, the police they f-fou-und o-out about t-the prank. They said they were going to charge me with criminal assault and attempted murder! Dad said that he won't let them but he said the he will reinstate my admission to Oberlin."_

"What?! How did they find out?!" She exclaimed shocked,_"The pig farm we went to had security cameras, the finger prints on the bucket was Billy's and they had a strand of my hair. And now they are coming for you because of that bitch Desjardin."_

Tina heard her name being called, she ran downstairs in a hurry. Two police men and the detective again stood there,"Tina Blake we would like you to come with us to the police station." She nodded nervously and went with them.

At the station...

Tina sat in a chair, fidgeting in fear and worry. They were in a private room where no one could see them, completely soundproof and locked shut that it was impossible to get in.

"Here are the ballots for prom king and queen." The detective pulled out ballots, it smelt like garbage, rotten food and dead animals.(I'm sorry if someone puked while eating)

She flinched back in disgust,"You actually pulled those out from the dumpster. That is so gross!"

"Tina, according to these ballots Erika Gogan and George Dawson won king and queen but tell me how did Carrie White and Freddy Holt win?" She shrugged,"Jackie collected them, ask him."

He crossed his arms,"But then these ballots were a mistake right?" Tina gave him a bored look,"That's how it was supposed to be."

The detective raised a brow,"Really then why did they win?" The brunette groaned,"I told you already, if they didn't weren't supposed to win then why did I switch the-" she caught herself and looked downward.

"Switch what?" He asked and gave her a dark stared,"You mean switch the ballots so they could win then dump pigs blood on Carrie! You were in on this too."

Tina eyes widened, she revealed herself do carelessly,"Since you were apart of the plan we are going to charge you with criminal assault and attempted murder, because if that bucket fell it might of killed Freddy."

She was so sure that she was going to jail but she realized that she can get out of it, the same way by seducing Mr. Ullman,she smirked,"Okay so now you know but can we keep it a secret?" She seductively walked around the table and sat on his lap.

The detective glared at her ignoring her advances as much as he could,"Don't try to get out of this Christina." But she began trace his chest,"Please." Batting her chocolate brown eyes.

She leaned in for the prey and kissed him, he pushed her away and wiped his mouth. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He barked very loud but no one could hear them outside.

She pouted not giving up,"Let's keep it a secret and I'll let you have me." He sighed,"I'm 23 and your 18, why would you want to seduce me?"

"I don't want to go to jail and I'll do anything to, I'll even give you my body." She cried and desperately pleaded for him not to.

"Fine." The detective took off his coat and revealed his face, he was incredibly handsome with black hair, tan skin and steel gray eyes.

"I'm not going to keep it a secret but I won't let you go into jail in exchange for one thing. You are going to be my bitch and you'll do whatever I say."

"What is I don't want to?" She said, he smiled coyly,"Then you'll say hi to the baddest criminals you've ever met and trust me it will be hell for you."

Tina pulled down her skirt then showing her thong, if she was going to get out of going to jail then she was going to do it.

With Carrie...

Freddy fed her a strawberry while Renee stared at them in disgust, James looked like he was about to laugh and Sue stared at them solemnly.

"Please people I'm trying to eat." The brunette looked away frowning,"Didn't you to do the same thing to me when we went out to eat." They all giggled at what he said.

"I remember when me and Tommy used to go our like this but now that's over." Looking down.

Renee crossed her arms and set her lips in a straight line,"It's over because you were a bitch to Carrie. That's why the bright blonde is always the bitch." Sue felt like crying and she sniffed, they all glared at Renee.

"Relax I'm just kidding, but still that was a little bitchy though." They glared harder and she raised her hands,"I said I was kidding geez."

Carrie sighed,"Why are you so against her?" Renee shrugged,"Just not over the fact that she nearly got you killed but she is okay in my radar."

They all groaned at her, the brunette got up,"I'm going to get my order. I want some more food." She went to the counter and lady in a uniform asked her for what she wanted.

The lady had dyed blonde hair, green eyes and tan skin. She rudely insulted her,"What do you want nigger?" Renee's eyes turned amber and she whispered,"What did you call me?" That made the lady go cold.

She slammed her hands on the counter,"I said what did you call me?" Her eyes flashed golden, the lady shrunk into the back.

"Don't you ever calm anybody a nigger, especially if they are masters of martial arts." She shrunk smaller and hugged herself.

The group all watched as she seemingly turned into a giant and scared the poor lady, the lady got on her knees begging,"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Renee breathed in and out,"Can I just have my order please before someone ends up getting hurt." The lady threw her a tray with food and she went to the employes room crying,but no one noticed.

Renee walked back and sat down calmly and began to eat,"Bitch had the nerve to call me a nigger, fuck her." James slapped a hand on his forehead.

Few Days Later...

Renee checked her watch which was 5:14, she ran to Rita's house and came to a stop. She backed up then ran forward, her feet skidded up to wall and jumped on the roof.

The brunette hung upside down and opened a window, she creeped in stealthily and closed it.

Renee pulled the covers on Carrie who was sleeping, she shot her eyes open and she tiredly glared at her. She smiled back,"Get up." Carrie frowned,"How did you even get in here." Renee shrugged,"I climbed through the window. Now get up."

She pushed her to the floor,"What do you want?" "It's time." She looked at her confused, "Time for what?" Her smiled curved into a devilish smile.

"It's time to make you look irresistible for school." The blonde looked at her alarm clock, and narrowed her brows,"It's 5:21 am, couldn't you do it later."

"Nope, I went to bed at 8:40 so I got plenty of sleep. I really wanted to do this so if you say no I'm doing it anyway." She turned away before looking back.

"Oh by the way! Estelle should be coming in about, 3.2.1." The door opened revealing a woman with hair products, curlers and straighteners, eye shadow pallets, and lip colors.

Carrie stared at them with surprise,"Rita let me in so she knows that we are here," Estelle made her sit in a chair and started to get her ready.

She took out scissors and cut all her split ends, she took out a curler and curled it gently then used the straightener to make then straighter.

She took out a brown and peach eyeshadow and blended it on her lids, she later used mascara and put them on her lashes making them look longer, then applied highlights to her cheekbones, nose bridge and nose bud.

Estelle took out a pink tinted chap stick and slathered it on her lips, then put some very light blush on her cheeks but her natural blush shown.

After Estelle was finished, she looked into the mirror and gasped, her hair was made in curly waves, was dark from the roots but became light as it went to the tips.

(This is what she looks like /tips-for-second-day-hair/hbz-long-hair-chloe-moretz-lgn/)

The blonde smiled big,"I love it." It was 6:21.

Carrie put on her new clothes, the outfit was a blue blouse with nice ruffles and silver sparkles on each one, black jeans that were skinny, and combat boots (changed it from flats) that were smooth black leather with gold on the sides.

She slid them on, the clothing unknown like her prom dress. It looked great on her body, her curves showing, the outfit matched her hair.

(This is what it looks like blouse blue_shadow_stripe_blouse/thing?id=7273765

Jeans /clothing-c1/jeans-c8/looker-skinny-black-and-glitter-jeans-p10507

Boots . /itm/Womens-Black-Gold-Studded-High-Top-Zip-Combat-Boots-Ladies-Military-Shoes-/230806249628 )

"And that's what I call irresistible." Renee smirked at her, Estelle nodded her face couldn't stop grinning.

The alarm clock made a noise, it was 7 o'clock now. Rita knocked on the door and came in, her mouth curved upward at what she saw,"Wow, just wait till Freddy sees you. And those boys at school too." That made Carrie flush.

Renee's phone vibrated and she answered the phone, she talked for about a minute and hanged up.

"I called Freddy and he said he was going to pick you up, and I told him you have a surprise for him." She wiggled her eyebrows and that made her blush even more.

They all went downstairs, but Renee stayed,"I have to go, James wanted to pick me later." Renee ran to the window and jumped out.

The three sat down at the table and started to eat, the breakfast was oatmeal, eggs and bacon with a glass of milk.

Carrie put her plate in the sink and washed it, after she was done she took her old bag and was about to go out the door when Estelle stopped her.

"Wait, here. I bought a new bag for you." She handed her a new bag, it was a handbag, it looked expensive, black leather with pockets on the front.

(Here is what it looks like canvas-shoulder-bag-coffee-messenger-bag-for-teens-khaki-cotton-bag_ )

The doorbell rung and Carrie went to go get it, the door opened revealing Freddy who smiled at her then stood gaping like an idiot.

"Wow you look hot." Carrie leaned in and pressed his lips to his and he responded back, they pulled away,"Why thank you." And they went to the his car.

Freddy drove for about few minutes, they stopped once they reached their destination. Once they got out, students stared at Carrie shocked and amazed.

"Is that Carrie?!"

"Damn she is hot!"

"I'd like a piece of her cake!"

"Freak looks good, I'd like to bang her!"

Boys looked at her with desire and want while girl looked at her in envy and shock at the beauty.

A jock came up to her,"Hey Carrie, you look at as hell. Want to go out sometime then we can have some real fun." She felt disgust run up her spine and she made a face.

Freddy put his arm around her protectively,"Back off she's mine, you had your chance before now it's gone." They intwined hands and left the jock that was stunned.

"Fine, worthless bitch! I'll find someone better to screw." A girlish shriek was heard and the couple turned around seeing the guy holding his jewels.

Renee stood over him, scorning. She stepped on his groin making him screaming higher and bent down, eyes glowing bright amber.

"Next time you call my friend a bitch and say she's worthless I swear that I will crucify you, do I make myself clear!" The jock nodded, nearly shitting himself and ran away from her like a pussy.

Her eyes returned to normal and she crossed her arms,"Wimp." James sighed and join the two with his secret girlfriend (Renee).

The couple passed by the Ultras who stared at them awestruck, they looked at her, looking up and down.

"Oh look who finally decided to make herself fuckable." A familiar yet sickly voice said, Carrie turned around to meet Chris standing there with an angry and a hateful look on her face but she saw something else, was that jealousy?

"What did you get a face lift, plastic surgery, a Botox. You probably came back to get a one night stand huh!" They giggled at her.

"At least I didn't get screwed five times in a day, you whore." She snapped back and oohs were heard in the background.

Chris face turned red,"What did you say?!" She ran towards Carrie, her hand raised to slap her but the blonde grabbed and twisted her arm.

"Didn't I say don't hurt me again." She telekinetically pushed her back, the brunette glared icily at her,"Bitch you'll pay for that! My dad is a lawyer and I'll make your life hell again."

Carrie snorted,"You sure are daddy's little girl, oh wait. Didn't I hear that your acceptance to Oberlin got reinstated because they rejected for being a skank!" Gasp were heard and Chris face started to turn scarlet with rage.

"Bitch, I rule this school and trust me. I can destroy you." Carrie got closer to her, her eyes turned neon green but her face remained calm and serious.

"Now I want you to listen and you listen good, you think you're all that but you're not? You think you can have everyone down on their knees but no you can't." Her face remained the same.

"You think that you're the queen here and your wannabe subjects are royalty, you're not that important because you a spoiled little brat." Tina came up and tried to defend her, "Your still a freak."

Renee came up,"And your still a slut, seducing Mr. Ullman to bully her." The brunette flushed and Eric looked away from the crowd.

Carrie smiled at her but her face turned serious,"You think that you can have everything, do everything and make people miserable."

Billy was about to yell, "Fuck you bible retard!" but Freddy and James came up,"No fuck you, man whore." Billy's face morphed into anger,"What you little piece of shit!"

He was about to punch him when James caught his arm,"He's right, you're a man whore. Going around, dating other girls behind your girlfriends back, yeah I saw you kissing another girl."

The brune glared,"And by the way, don't ever try to hit me again or you'll regret it I swear." Billy backed off.

Freddy turned to look at Carrie who mouthed a 'thank you', and he mouthed 'your welcome' back.

Chris eyes blazed with fury,"You deserve it, freak!" Sue came up,"Since when does she deserve it, you're so full of yourself you lying pig." People gasped, surprised that Sue stood up for her.

Renee nodded at Sue finally accepting her, a small smile graced her lips and Sue looked down, smiling back.

"You live in your own little world, your rude, your annoying, your cruel. You and the school made my life a living hell, did you know that I almost killed myself.' The crowd felt guilty at what she said.

Nikki and Lizzy walked to talk her down,"Shut up, you ugly bitch!" but a nerdy but cute looking girl came up,"No you shut up, you're the ugly bitches here. Carrie is right about you all and you know it." And a group of misfits agreed with her.

Carrie stared at her and grinned, people were standing up for themselves because of her, "Chris, I'm sick and tired of the way you've treated me. What did I ever do to you, what did we ever do to you!" She said gesturing to all the outcast of Ewen High.

Chris felt like she was going to loose but didn't back down,"You said that we are all going to hell except you and your mom." Carrie pursed her lips.

"Like I ever believed her, most of the stuff she ever said wasn't even true! And I never said that she did. So you hurt me all this time because you thought I said that. You are manipulative and controlling over everybody, You're so pathetic."

Carrie face hardened,"You know what, I feel really sorry for you." Donna came out from behind and her eyes narrowed,"You're the one that's pathe-" "Shut your mouth and keep it shut, Kellogg." She interrupted her.

Heather bit her lip and bowed her head, Sue bounced her head urging her to say what she wanted, the redhead slowly walked by Carrie, shocking everyone. She turned to look at Renee who nodded once again.

"She's right Chris, you think you can have everyone one as your minions, it might of worked for me for awhile but now that's over. This isn't your school so you don't tell anyone what to do." Crossing her arms and she stood strong.

Heather turned to look at Carrie, her face looked sullen and full of sadness. Carrie stood there looking shocked, and was frozen with disbelief.

"Carrie, I am so sorry for the way I treated you. Renee told me about what was going to happen to you but that was going to far and I realized that I was wrong to ever hurt you, can you forgive me." She begged.

Carrie softly smiled,"It's alright, since you apologized like Sue did then I can forgive you." The people that were outcast sided with her.

Carrie came close to Chris again, "You see Chris, this school is no longer under your control now. We are all equal, it doesn't matter if we like different things, it doesn't matter if we are popular or losers, nerdy, geeky. You find great friends and even find love." She turned to her friends and her boyfriend who smiled at her.

"But we are the same, you think that's a problem because you're so snotty and you're so rich that it's blinded you, the people that you've controlled are now free because of me." The other misfits felt strong now and began to go on Carrie's side.

The few Ultras began to side with the blonde too, leaving most of the Ultras left. Chris was shocked and didn't know what to do, she just stared at her arch-enemy.

"They don't have to worry about you because one high school is over, you'll be gone out of their lives, and you won't have you're wannabes here to help you reign. So think about what you're going to do after." The blonde felt power course through her veins.

Chris was speechless, she was 100% completely stung. The brunette looked for support but the Ultras didn't do anything.

The girl who wore ugly, homemade clothing, the girl that hid behind her hair, the girl that was always picked last for P.E, the girl that was hated by everyone, that girl was standing up for herself and every loser.

Renee groaned,"Come on, applause for the girl!" The hallways filled with clapping and cheers. They were all truly inspired by what she said and they were congratulating her.

"Way to go Carrie!"

"Nice job!"

"Well Done!"

Chris looked like she was about the cry, all the power she has over Ewen was gone. A sob escaped her mouth and she ran out of school in tears, the remaining Ultras followed her in attempt to console her.

Freddy pulled her into a kiss, it lasted for three seconds,"You were awesome, that's my girl for you." Carrie laughed.

"You were amazing, Chris won't be bothering you anymore!" Renee exclaimed hugging her and she hugged back. James patted Freddy on the back,"That's one special girl you have there, that's good luck for you." They both blushed at him.

"T-Thank y-you for standing up for all of us." The nerdy cute girl from before and the now normal people thanked her too,"You are welcome. Chris isn't going to torment you."

Sue made Heather come up to her, who shyly looked up."Carrie, can I be your friend. I know your upset with me but I'd like to start over." Carrie turned to look Renee and she nodded, her lips curving upward.

"It's fine with me as long if you're okay with it, then she can be friends with us." With a sigh of relief, the blonde accepted and Heather had a true friend.

Renee looked at Tommy who was coming over,"Sue I think you need to reconcile with a certain guy." She pointed at him.

The golden blonde nervously walked up to him, Tommy sighed giving up,"Look Sue, I can't be together with you again but let's at least be friends." Sue smiled big,"I'd like that." They began hugging.

Everybody was talking about what happened between Carrie and Chris, someone recorded about it and posted it online.

Carrie wasn't an outcast anymore, she was the most popular girl in school, replacing Sue and Chris. The Ultras weren't the top dogs around here neither was Tommy because he didn't care about popularity.

Ladies and gentlemen, here is a lesson. Never judge a book by its cover because it can be a great story to read. Chris made that exact same mistake, no one will feel sorry for her, karma will always bite you back just as it did to you first.

Chris was normal, people were rejecting her since, her parents were ashamed of her and Billy got arrested for a large amount of crimes he committed.

Tina was still going at it with the detective, no one knows about them though. Everyone whoever hurt Carrie apologized for the pain they caused.

The twins were punished by their parents and left the Ultra group, Donna left to find her own group but had much trouble doing so, because of the way she treated Carrie.

The Ultras were forever disband, Ewen change. Because of a girl that nobody liked, a beauty who suffered in pain and loneliness, the loner who was bullied by her peers.

She is a leader; just like the legend predicted. She was the Crown.

Three weeks later...

Graduation came fast, senior students were excited to finally leave Chamberlain. Girls were getting their makeup done, nails polished, got facial and etc.

Carrie didn't do anything to her face, she let her natural beauty show. Mascara and clear lipgloss was all she needed, her fiery golden hair was in a curly ponytail. And she still looked like a goddess.

(This is the graduation look: media/rm592883712/nm1631269 )

She wore a ruby red dress that feel to the floor, ruching up the neckline and hem, silver high shoes were slipped on her feet.

Renee looked extravagant, her long dark hair fell past her shoulders in curls. no makeup on looking stunning as always.

Two pairs of black shoes were fitted into, a black dress with crystals on the top. The skirt fell to her heels, nicely going with her high heels.

Sue was elegant, two side hairs were pulled back and braided and the golden locks cascaded in waves, she wore a red lip color and a ruby red dress with matching heels.

Heather didn't look just pretty, she looked beautiful. Her hair was straight, shoulder length, mascara was brushed on her eyelashes making look longer, and pink lipstick was applied.

A black dress with stripes and diamonds on the neckline, two flat heels were placed on her feet.

"This is so exciting! But very scary at the same time!" Sue said, anxiety and excitement shook her bones making her tremble. Heather agreed, herself moving. Their knees felt weak.

Carrie hands were shaking, the fear and nervousment was quaking in her. "I just can't believe this is happening already! It's making me shake and my heart won't stop beating fast."

Renee looked at her fingers that were shaking as well,"I can't stop shaking either." Carrie sighed,"But I do feel bad for Chris though, she has to stay here all her life but oh well, you live in Chamberlain, you die in Chamberlain."

They all giggled,"She'll have to go to Chamberlain's tiny community college. And no student here has ever gone there, I pity her." Sue said chuckling.

"But that's what she gets for hating you for no goddam reason. But I'm not going yo shove it in her face, because I don't do that to people." Renee honestly meant what she said.

Carrie got a white suit because of being a straight A student, Renee got a black one because of her excellent grades and for helping it committees.

They went out of the dressing room, holding their red suits. Once they met up with everyone, caps were placed, gowns were slipped on and sashes for people who did well in school.

A limousines came and Carrie, Freddy, Renee, James, Sue and Heather got in them. They drank non-alcoholic drinks including wine.

"This is the last day we'll see each other often, so let's make one last toast for our graduation." Freddy suggested, they all raised their glasses, cheered and clinked them.

Once they arrived to their destination, it was a stadium. Very huge to fit about thousands of people, it was a few hours until it started.

Parents, sibling, guardians, relatives, teacher, students, all of them came to see them graduate.

The principal called up each of their names, going from alphabetical order. "Christina Blake." Normal claps were heard as she went up the stage.

"Renee Clark." Claps and a yell was heard,"THATS MY BABY!" Everyone laughed and she flushed in embarrassment.

Renee came up,"She has earned a scholarship in College of Creative Arts, West Virginia University for writing, poetry, painting and drawing." The clapping came again.

"Christine Hargensen." Half the crowd clapped only for support but the others were filled with disgust at what Chris was doing at their school.

"Freddy Holt." Cheering came, he went up to the stage with a white gown and a sash on."He has a internship in University of New York for Photographic Designs."

"Donna Kellog." Applause came again,"James Kassen." Geeky people cheered on for him as he received his certificate.

Names past,"Thomas Ross." Barks, cheers and hooting was head,"Eleanor Rosser."

"Heather Shryes." Normal clapping, but they got louder,"Susan Snell." Loud yells and clapping came. She blushed as she went off the stage.

After awhile,"Elizabeth Wilson, Nicole Wilson." Hesitant clapping came "and last but not least, Carrietta N. White."

Complete silence, until a single clap was heard, then two, three then it was filled with cheers, applause and screaming.

"Great Job!"

"You're awesome!"

Carrie looked down blushing, she went up slowly. All the teachers including Eric came up on the stage. "She has gotten a scholarship in the University of Minnesota for Art Design." Cheers went louder.

"I have a speech." It was silent again,"All my life, I thought I would be alone. I would be stuck with my mother and be mistreated everyday."

"My mother, she abused me," Gasp filled the room,"Hit me, slap me, punch me, kick me, and lock me in a closet for a whole day. Beat me till I was bruised and cut all over, then she'd say she would forgive, I didn't even know what I did wrong."

Disbelieving voices went around,"She called me a jezebel slut, a sinning whore, and much things worse. But she said she should've never let me live, I used to think she was right."

She held in her tears,"I was harassed, picked on, and teased everyday. Words like 'Freak', 'Worthless' and 'Pathetic' repeated in my head, from all that, I suffered and I would cry myself to sleep afraid of the next day."

"I tried to kill myself several times, hanging, falling of a building, overdosing. But my mother caught me, all she did was beat me and lock me in a closet."

"I used to cut also, on my back where my mother hit me most, I cut there most." Whispering spread, Sue, Heather, Tina, the twins, and Donna were overwhelmed with guilt.

"A few teachers noticed, Ms. Gardner saw me in the library, cutting. She said she would tell no one. I eventually stopped too."

"I would try to sink in bath water and close my eyes, just trying to fade away from everything but my mother saw me and she drew me out every time I did it. I wondered why couldn't I just die."

"But then a new P.E teacher got hired," Carrie looked at Rita,"She would help me with everything, she was like a real mother, caring, sweet, loving." Rita stared, eyes teary.

"But then the pain got worse, I started having seizures, anxiety attack tine from time, and people laughed when I had them. They didn't understand what I went through."

"But an old friend of mine, who was my caretaker" Looking at Estelle who was in the rows,"figured out why this was happening and my mother got arrested. I had to move in with my teacher for a month and my friend the next month."

"And then two people came along. I was at Kelly Fruit and I met the guy who I'm dating now and I was at the library where I met my best friend." Pausing, the blonde smiled.

"My best friend and my old friend were the big sister I never had, they protected me just like any older sister would do. And they are one of the most important people to me."

Renee held a hand to her mouth, sobs escaping. Tears of happiness ran down her face, she was about to go run on that stage and hug her. Estelle wiped her face, but tears kept coming down.

The guy I'm dating, I love him so much, he is my soulmate forever. He was that one that saved me from myself." Tears stared to push they way out.

"My last suicide attempt wasn't successful because of him, he saved my life. And that night I realized I love him. Because of him, I wouldn't even be who I am. It was fate that brought us together." Freddy was about to breakdown.

"But if I never met these people who I call my family, I would not be standing here today. Thank you to everyone who supported, who cared for me, and who stood for me." Finally crying she sniffed.

"Anybody who thinks they can't fight their fears, they are wrong. If anybody thinks there are not beautiful, stare at a mirror and look at it longer. Because if anybody thinks they are nothing, look at yourself again, because there is something or someone that thinks you are everything to them. So stay strong!"

"I just want to say I love you all,my sisters Estelle and Renee, my boyfriend Freddy, and my mother Rita Desjardin. I love you guys!"

The crowd clapped louder than ever, people had tears in their eyes. Students clapped, Chris silently cried in shame.

Renee ran up that stage and enveloped her into an embrace, crying,"And you are the little sister I never had!" She sobbed, pulling away and wiping her face.

Carrie ran down the steps and Freddy grabbed her twirled her around, and began kissing seconds past until they had to breathe for air.

"I love you too." Bringing her real close, the brune softly hugged her. They pulled away and Carrie looked at Rita who had tears in her eyes.

Carrie wrapped her arms around her adoptive mother,"Thank you for everything, Mom." She whispered so only Rita could hear,"Your welcome, daughter." She whispered back.

* * *

Yep bet you've been waiting for that see you late my lovelys!


End file.
